Elements
by X-Keva-X
Summary: I am nature and my element is everything. You are the moon; and your element is killing me.
1. Chapter 1

Alright as my computer exploded two days ago and is currently getting fixed I have no access to any of my stories. So during my bouts of boredom and way too many conference calls that had nothing to do with my division I kicked this out. Now I don't know if it is going to be a two shot or three but either way it will be longer than most two/three shots. Hope you enjoy and when I get my computer back I will get to work on How Deep and Erotic Adventures. Much love. Keva

xx

Why him of all beings in the Organization? Why did he have to choose him to go with the one he hated the most… well the second most; next to Larxene anyway. Truly he would have rather been on this mission with Axel or Xigbar or even that annoying whiner Vexen; but no! He was sent on this mission with that pink headed, fruity bastard, flower boy.

Perhaps he was being punished for some unknown thing he had done, or said, or thought. Yet he never did anything wrong. If Xemnas said to bend over so that he could plant his booted foot in his ass; he would have done it happily and thanked him for afterwards. However he did have one thing going for him currently; as soon as that annoying little brat showed his face in Traverse Town they were going home.

"Saïx"

"That's number VII to you." He growled.

Marluxia smirked and stroked his fingers through is pink hair; expelling little red flower petals.

Saïx watched the petals fall and vanish from sight and he had to wonder just where the hell those annoying things came from and where did they go when they vanished? Why was he wondering about such trivial things about someone he would prefer to drop dead where he stood; he didn't know. Oh how he hated this man!

"Fine" Marluxia sighed. "Number VII…"

Deep ambers narrowed at the way he said his number; it sounded like a derogatory term and not like the position he held.

"We are on a mission and as much as we both are enjoying…" He drawled out the word with heavy sarcasm. "spending time together. Can we just get going already? I would like to get home and away from you as soon as possible."

"We have to wait." He ordered.

Marluxia sighed in annoyance. "That boy is here already. Mission complete; let's go home."

Saïx looked to where the brat and his bratty friends were speaking to the residents of the town and cursed in his own head. How had he come and him not know it? He looked at the lollipop head standing next to him from the corner of his eye and realized that Sora had come while he was fuming about being on this mission with the pink bastard. "Let's go home." He growled and opened a portal.

"Yes lets." Marluxia agreed. "The sooner we part company the better."

Now that was the truest thing he had ever heard in his nonexistent life. "I agree." He bit out and entered the dark portal heading for home.

xx

Xemnas stared at the Luna Diviner and could feel a headache coming on. Next to Axel; Saïx was the most difficult to deal with, as the diviner had a tendency to make the air around them swirl and snap in agitation. He would really prefer VII to scream or argue or something; instead of silently fuming and expect him to figure out just what the hell was wrong with him. Finally he couldn't take it any more as he was sure he was going to snap. "What is it number VII?"

Saïx took a deep hissing breath in through his nose and leveled his Superior with a hard stare. "Why did you send me on that last mission with number XI?" His voice was a low dark whisper of barely contained rage.

Truly the berserker needed to loosen up. "Because I ordered it." He couldn't believe he was actually sitting here justifying his decisions to the diviner. Who was really in charge here?

"Never again." Saïx growled as he rose to his feet to leave.

Xemnas had had it and decided it was time to really show number VII who made the rules around here. He rose to his feet and stared at the nobody. "You will remain here until my return." He ordered and vanished from sight.

Saïx sat back down; not understanding what was going on, but remained where he was as that was what his Superior wanted. A few moments later he snapped his head to the side and locked angry ambers with calculating blues. "What are you doing here?" He demanded with a growl.

Marluxia just stared at the diviner. "Xemnas told me to meet him in his office that he had a mission to discuss with me." He stated with a dismissive shrug.

"First off you will stop addressing the Superior so formally and secondly you can wait outside until I am done."

Marluxia smirked at the berserker. "Exactly how far do you have your nose up Xemnas' ass?"

In an instant Saïx was on his feet and in XI's face. "You will hold your tongue." He growled.

"That will be enough." Xemnas bit out from the doorway.

The two nobodies looked over to the door where Xemnas entered; followed by Xaldin, Lexaeus, Axel, Xigbar, and Luxord.

"What is going on?" Saïx demanded. He watched as Xemnas waved his hand and suddenly he was attacked by Lexaeus and Xaldin and pinned to the wall by the two of them. "Xemnas what is going on?!" He again demanded before he cut his eyes over to what was going on next to him. He watched as Marluxia was restrained by Luxord and Xigbar.

"I have grown quite tired of the both of you." Xemnas growled as he held up a chain and handed it to Axel.

Axel walked towards the two restrained nobodies and smirked. "This is gonna be fun." He grinned devilishly before he latched a cuff around Saïx's wrist and used his fire to weld it closed. He then followed that up with doing the same to Marluxia's wrist; giving them about five feet of space between them.

"Now before you are let go; know this. If either of you kill the other I will personally see to it that you join them in the hereafter. You will remain chained together until you can prove that you are able to coexist without all the animosity." He narrowed his eyes upon them both. "We are an Organization; a cohesive group that must work together to obtain our ultimate goal. If you can not work together there is no place here for you and you can return from whence you came."

The two bound nobodies stared at their Superior and nodded.

"Very good. Now leave my sight and do not return until you are able to prove to me that you two can manage to coexist on civilized terms." He ordered with a wave of his hand.

The two chained nobodies were released and exited the office silently; justly chastised. However neither of them agreed with Xemnas' form of punishment.

Saïx turned to the left to go to his room at the same moment Marluxia turned to the right to go to his; effectively jerking the other to a stop. Saïx glared at the assassin. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To my room." Marluxia stated flatly.

Saïx stared down at the chain connecting them then looked up at the being he was chained to. "Well we are going to my room." He growled then turned to walk down the hall; only to stop when Marluxia failed to move from his spot.

"Why your room?" Marluxia questioned in annoyance and a jerk of the chain; forcing Saïx to take a step towards him.

"Because I said so." Saïx bit out then turned to once again walk to his room; only to be brought to an abrupt halt.

Marluxia sighed deeply when Saïx turned and glared at him. "Okay; since it seems that neither of us is going to give, perhaps we need to work out a compromise."

Saïx stared at the assassin with his hard gold. "What is your solution?"

"Perhaps we can take up residence in one of the spare rooms that has yet to be filled. This way neither of us will be imposing on the other in their personal dwelling."

He mulled over his words for a moment and gave a curt nod. "Perhaps you are correct."

Marluxia nodded then began walking down the hall towards the spare rooms with Saïx walking next to him. They both made sure to keep the five feet of space; that was allotted to them through the chain, as they made their way to their new quarters.

Once inside the room they both stared at the one thing that was going to be a serious issue… the bed.

Marluxia didn't really care about the bed or the sleeping arrangements. He could feel himself wavering under all the stress and desperately wished he was in his own room; surrounded by his plants where he could just be. Yet here he was chained to Saïx and having to suffer though all his anger and coldness. How long until he cracked under the strain of VII's hatred?

They made their way over to the bed and both sat down upon it; Saïx at the head of the bed and Marluxia at the foot, making sure to keep their distance.

"I can not believe the Superior did this to me." Saïx mumbled.

Marluxia was very tempted to retort to that; however after spending the last two days in close company with the diviner he was at his wits end. He barely had anytime to refocus from the mission before he was called into Xemnas' office and chained to the berserker. He cast a quick glare over to his chained companion before he crawled across the bed and laid down; making sure to put his back to VII.

Saïx looked over his shoulder at the being lying down on the bed and curled his lip. If there was such a thing as hell; he was in it. He laid down and due to the fact that his right hand was chained to Marluxia's left he had no choice but to lay facing the back of the assassin.

As he stared at the back of number XI; he did his damnedest to burn a hole right through him with a hard stare, while chanting in his mind for the boy to fade from existence.

"Number VII"

Saïx snapped out of his mantra at the sound of his voice; which sounded very tired. "What?" He growled in annoyance.

"I am aware that there is no love lost between us; but must you bore into me while I am trying to sleep?"

Deep ambers narrowed to thin little slits and his lip curled in disdain. "Just be silent. Your voice is irritating to my ears." He growled; attempting to egg the assassin on. He was pissed off and in desperate need of a fight; and since Marluxia was the only one around at the moment he would just have to make to due with taking it out on him. Yes; Marluxia wasn't all to blame for this but it certainly made him feel better to think it was.

Marluxia sighed deeply but didn't respond. Instead he closed his eyes and mentally took himself to his room where he could just be without all the stresses of the Organization, the keyblade wielder, and definitely number VII.

Saïx resumed his death glare on his back hoping beyond hope that the assassin would react; but as per usual Marluxia didn't do what he was expected to do. That only served to piss him off more. _'How dare he ignore me like I am not here!'_ He growled in his own mind. He was so tempted to reach over and hit him just because he could. However he realized that such behavior was only going to make things worse; so he held back.

With a deep calming sigh he let his eyes fall closed and tried to fall into a peaceful sleep; while trying to ignore the scent of roses that permeated from his bed mate.

xx

Deep blue brows furrowed as the diviner slowly came awake to a strange whispering sound. He tried to make out what it was but it was nearly much too quiet for his sensitive ears to make out; which caused his brows to furrow even more.

His deep ambers appeared beneath cracked lids as the sound floated gently into his ears again and he realized that it was coming from the nobody in the bed with him.

_'I wish…'_

The voice whispered causing him to open his eyes fully just as Marluxia's voice whispered again.

_'I wish the pain would just stop.'_

Saïx drew his brows slightly when his words ghosted across his mind as the assassin curled up tightly into a ball and shivered slightly before he settled. What was the boy talking about? Or better yet what was he dreaming to make such comments in his sleep?

He continued to watch his back for a few more moments before he decided to dismiss him and returned to his own slumber; as what ever was disturbing the assassin had passed or so he thought.

He was nearly into the land of dreams when the chain around his wrist was jerked sharply causing his eyes to snap open suddenly. _'Now what?'_ He growled silently as his eyes fully focused in the dim light of Kingdom Hearts.

He followed the length of chain from his wrist until his eyes settled onto the being it was attached to only to find him flipped over on his other side with the chain wrapped around his waist. "Number XI; what are you doing?" He demanded; rather irritated that the assassin was keeping him from getting his sleep.

Deep blues locked with his hard amber and he suddenly had a passing notion that as old as XI seemed he was really much younger than that. The blue eyes screamed of innocence yet intelligence beyond their years. "How old are you?" He bit out. The question came out before he could stop it and he ground his teeth together in irritation.

Marluxia smiled a small smile that seemed rather sad. "Nineteen… I think." He answered softly as he broke the stare by looking down at his fingers; which were toying with the corner of the pillow, and a deep sigh tore from his lips. So bad he wanted to just get away from the immense hatred rolling off VII's body; it was actually causing him physical pain, like a thousand red hot needles being stabbed into his back. That was the price he paid for being a being; so to speak, of nature. He could feel physically what others were expelling from their bodies and with Saïx it was never ending anger and hatred.

Saïx just stared at him for a long time making sure that the assassin knew exactly what he thought about him and their situation.

Marluxia let off a deep sigh. "Number VII…" He started as calmly as he could; doing his level best to keep his voice free of anger and pain. "I know you dislike me and I know that you blame me for us being in this situation; but all your anger and hate is not going to make it any better. If anything it will only make things worse."

Saïx snorted at that. "Just be silent XI and go back to sleep." He ordered darkly and watched as the assassin flinched like he had just hit him. What the hell was wrong with the boy? He seriously had to wonder.

Marluxia closed his eyes and took several long, slow, deep breaths trying to ease the pain shooting up his spine.

Ambers narrowed as he watched the assassin breathing deeply and looking as if he was in immense physical pain. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded.

Marluxia slowly opened his eyes. "You" He whispered with barely contained pain seeping from his voice.

"I have done nothing to you." He bit back.

Marluxia flinched again from his words before sighed, rolled back over, and turned his back on the berserker. "You wouldn't understand. So just forget it." He stated before he let his eyes drop closed as he attempted to will the pain away.

Saïx just stared at his back; trying for the life of him to figure out just what was wrong with the assassin. He was in pain that much he could tell; but from what? He wasn't touching him; hell he had never touched him physically since he came to the Organization. Yet XI was acting like he had done nothing but beat him since they laid down. Maybe it was all an act.

He stared at his back and watched as he continually shifted like every bone in his body was broken and decided that he wasn't acting. The pain the assassin was feeling was very real; to him anyway. "What exactly is causing you pain?" He had to know and was certain he only had to know to sate his curiosity.

It took several moments for him to answer and when he did he was as confused as ever.

"The air around you that you create." Marluxia stated quietly.

"Explain" He ordered as he just didn't understand what he was talking about. The air around him? He didn't make the air; the air just was as it always seemed to be.

Marluxia rolled back over to face the berserker and locked stares with him. "Nature is ever flowing and either lives or dies based on the air around it. If it is too hot and nature can not adapt it will die; too cold and it will die. Your hatred and anger is like fire and I can not adapt to it. I am nature and you are killing me with your fire." With that he rolled back over and tried to return to his fitful yet painful sleep.

Now that didn't make any sense. How could he possibly be killing him with his hatred and anger? "Hatred and anger does not make the air around me." He stated knowingly.

"No it doesn't; but it affects the air around you, the air that sustains my life." He whispered. "All of us here are elementals and without our element we are nothing. If there is a disruption in our element we can feel it and it can cause us pain. In your case; if the sun stopped shining its rays upon the moon it would slowly kill you."

Saïx stared at his back trying to understand all this element stuff. He never considered that elements were what gave them their powers. He always figured they just were and nothing more; a part of themselves. "Explain these elements." He ordered trying to reel in some of his irritation to see if it would change XI's demeanor.

Marluxia instantly felt the change in Saïx's air and the pain lessened slightly; but not enough for him to truly be comfortable. He rolled over and stared at the berserker. "It's simple really. We all have an element that creates our powers; such as Larxene and her thunder or Xaldin and his wind. However we also need a secondary element to sustain our abilities. Without the sun to light the moon you would have no powers, without water Vexen wouldn't be able to create his ice. Then there is me who needs multiple elements to sustain my one."

"Such as?" Saïx questioned as he was really beginning to understand what he was talking about; and he found it rather interesting.

"Well…" Marluxia stared with a deep sigh as Saïx was slowly calming in effect easing his pain. "With me as a nature element; I need light, dark, earth, water, and air. If just one of those things are missing or are flawed so that I can not adapt I will die; and air is the most sensitive to change. The energy that creates us all is released into the air; and based on how you charge your energy the air around you charges that same way. If it is negative..." He gave a small nod towards the being in the bed with him to point out his example. "It causes me pain as negative energy disrupts the natural flow of my energy. Yet if the energy is positive; it increases the flow of my energy and rejuvenates my core element. So you see I am the most fragile element as really I need all elements to survive yet at the same time I'm the source to all the other elements. Air is the primary element to everything and my element creates the air that is needed to allow the other elements to exist."

He was truly astounded by all of this as he really had no idea that their powers were so complicated nor did he realize that for them to have their powers they needed a secondary power to create it. Not only that; but he was amazed that Marluxia was so intelligent, as the boy more often than not came across as an ignorant simpleton. "So you can feel pain just based on how others around you behave."

Marluxia nodded with a small smile on his lips. "The others are for the most part neutral. I only ever feel pain from you. It's probably why it seems like I don't like you. Your negative energy always causes me pain so I don't want to be around you."

Saïx snorted to cover the fact that he understood what the boy was saying. If he was caused physical pain by someone who wasn't really doing anything to him; he'd hate them too and most likely kill them just to bring it to an end. Perhaps it was time to take a different stand on his issues with Marluxia. Truly he really didn't have a justifiable reason for hating him so much other than he was far to carefree; in his opinion anyway. Yet was that any real reason to hate someone so much?

Axel went around setting things on fire; such as his bed. Demyx soaked his whole room trying to put it out and Xaldin blew everything out the window in order to clean it up. Yet he didn't hate them; but he did Marluxia and the boy never did a thing to him other than treat everyone so familiarly. Really what was wrong with that anyway? He didn't freeze his dinner; like Vexen. Shoot up his door; like Xigbar or make bets to see who could irritate him until he snapped like Luxord. Realistically he was more justified in hating all the others than he was in hating the assassin.

He stared at the pink haired, blue eyed boy in front of him and watched as his lids grew heavy and drooped slightly. He had probably been awake most of the night suffering from some unseen pain. "Sleep and we will discuss our issues when you awaken." He stated as calmly as he could.

"Thank you." Marluxia whispered before he let his eyes fall closed and fell into a nearly pain free sleep.

xx

Old habits are hard to break and in the case of his hatred for a certain assassin; he was finding that his disgust wasn't so easily redirected. No matter how many times he told himself that Marluxia had never done anything to deserve his rage; he just couldn't help but hate him. The question was why? Why did he hold such loathing for the boy?

He looked over at him sitting next to him at the kitchen table; hunched over and breathing in slow deep breaths and he knew that he was the cause of the boy's sudden influx of pain.

"VII do you think we can go to my garden?" Marluxia questioned just above a whisper.

Saïx gave him a sidelong glance before he nodded curtly. He wasn't all that thrilled with hanging out in XI's frilly little garden but if it helped to ease his pain then he was just going to have to suffer it.

He had the realization that as long as Marluxia looked miserable they were going to continue to be stuck together; as everyone would think that they had been fighting again. Maybe in a sense they were; their energies were clashing and Marluxia was taking the full hit from both of them. He needed to do something in order to bring all of this to an end; but what?

Maybe if he spent more time talking to him and understanding him; then maybe just maybe he wouldn't feel the way he did towards the boy. Something had to give between the two of them eventually… didn't it? He took his own slow, deep, calming breath. "Come on then." He stated as he rose to his feet.

Marluxia followed suit and walked behind the diviner keeping as much distance as the chain would allow him; which wasn't much. The needles shooting up his spine were nearly blurring his vision and he really wished that Saïx would just calm down. Why was he so high strung anyway? There had to be something that would help the diviner relax and release all that hatred he carried with him like a security blanket and by damn he was going to figure it out. He didn't know how much longer he could suffer from this before he just finally let go and allowed Saïx to destroy him.

xx

Marluxia sat on the bench in the center of his garden; taking in the calm energies of his plants, grateful that they were nearly canceling out Saïx's negative energy. The pain coursing through his body was slowly subsiding and a long deep sigh of relief passed his lips.

Saïx sat next to the assassin and watched him from the corner of his eye. Marluxia's shoulders slowly relaxed and his breathing was more calm than it was just a few short moments ago. He could nearly see him feeding off the energy the plants were giving off and wondered if Marluxia was feeling the same way he felt when he basked in the glow of the moon. That calm nearly euphoric state of near completion. He always suspected that he was the only one who ever felt that way under the moon; and he probably was, if what Marluxia said about elements was true.

"Saïx.. I mean number VII" He quickly corrected himself to keep the berserker calm.

Saïx looked over at him fully and sighed in order to not let the familiar way he called him by his name irritate him; truly it was really a trivial matter. "Yes?"

"How old are you?" He questioned as he lifted his blues up to lock with his deep amber.

"No one knows. I have only been in the Organization for about four years now and according to the Superior the world where he found me had beings that were recorded to have lived for thousands of years." He turned and stared at the blood red roses in front him. "I could be a hundred or a thousand or merely as old as I look."

Marluxia smiled at him. "How old do you think you are?"

"Number IX said I looked twenty eight when he met me and he celebrated my thirtieth birthday; as you know, a few months after you joined." He smirked slightly. "Number IX celebrates everyone's birthdays every year and if you don't know when your birthday is; he will give you one. He says it makes us more real when we act real." He snorted. "Whatever that means."

"Thirty's not so bad." Marluxia stated with a small shrug of his shoulder. "Maybe us nobodies don't age and never will. We don't really exist so who's to say how long we will be forced to live like this?" He sighed contentedly. "Sometimes I think that we aren't really real; just an imprint of energy that was left when our true bodies died. We float around trying to become one with our element but we can't because our energy is much to focused. It's not free and flowing as energy should be." He chuckled lightly. "Then again maybe I'm wrong and we really are what Xemnas… I mean the Superior says we are."

Saïx looked over at the being sitting next to him and was once again struck by how intelligent he was. How could someone who seemed so young hold such wisdom that was well beyond their years? The passing notion that there was more to the assassin than he initially thought struck again and he determined that it was time to really see number XI for more than just another member of their Organization. "I suppose anything is possible." He stated as he turned back to the flowers in front of him. "Whether we really exist or not; we know we are here and whatever will become of us will be."

"I guess your right." Marluxia smiled at the elder member before he returned to taking in the energy of his garden.

xx

Never before had he had to suffer something so damn awkward as he was suffering now. He had tried to get out of it he really did; but Xemnas said that by not going he was just proving that he wasn't changing his behavior, extending the length of time he and XI were to be chained together.

So here he sits in his chair with Marluxia sitting on the arm and him scooted over as far as he can get so that Marluxia will have somewhere to put his feet. It wasn't all that bad; but with everyone looking at them it was making the situation seem a lot worse. What was really driving him mad was the fact that Xemnas decided that this was going to be a long meeting; therefore dragging out their torture.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Marluxia stretched his back and nearly fell over backwards. The only thing that stopped the neophyte from toppling over was his own reflexes. Just as he was about to fall his hand shot out and caught him by the wrist; saving them both from giving the others something to laugh about and hang over their heads until they found something else more entertaining.

Marluxia bent over and placed his lips just a hairsbreadth from the diviner's pointed ear. "Thanks" He whispered.

Saïx grunted but gave him a small nod anyway. _'How much longer is Xemnas going to drag this out?'_ He growled mentally to himself. _'Moreover when did he start referring to the Superior as Xemnas?'_ Just as he finished that thought he once again felt Marluxia's hot breath ghost across his ear.

"He is doing this on purpose. It's his way of really punishing us."

Saïx looked over at his chair mate then cut his eyes up to his Superior and noted that Xemnas was staring right at them as he spoke. He nearly curled his lip and narrowed his eyes at his elder; but managed to reel it in. It would do no good to give Xemnas something else to punish them for. Then again who knew how long they were going to be stuck like this and if he was going to be stuck as such he may as well give the Superior something to really punish them for.

"Don't do it."

He turned his head to Marluxia before he could fully pull back; causing his lips to drag across his cheek as he did so. He acted like he didn't notice and stared into his blue eyes; conveying the reason he was going to piss Xemnas off.

Marluxia shrugged his shoulder. They had already been stuck together for three days with no real known time of release. So what difference would it make if they pissed Xemnas off? What was he going to do shorten their chain? Besides he was finding that Saïx wasn't as bad as he always thought him to be; especially once he got past all the berserker's rage. Maybe being stuck together wasn't so bad; as Saïx was proving to be more than just a broody diviner. He was actually engaging and quite easy to talk to; more so than any of the other members, and he was very knowledgeable, something he found to be rather shocking.

He always figured that the Luna Diviner was nothing but a wild mad man inside and out. If he had known from the get go what Saïx was really like he would have never aggravated him in the first place. However it was hard not to; as when they first met Saïx made sure that he knew that he didn't like him.

He leaned down to the diviner's ear once again. "Well if your going to piss him off you may as well just go for broke. Don't just settle with giving him dirty looks."

Saïx didn't turn back to the assassin as he continued to lock stares with Xemnas; but his message was heard loud and clear. His lips pulled up into his trademarked evil smirk causing Xemnas' to narrow his eyes slightly. "I have grown quite tired of your rambling." He stated loud and clear; making sure all the members could hear him. "And I will not listen to it for a second longer." He then jerked Marluxia close and they both vanished in a swirl of darkness.

xx

"Well I'm sure that will go over well." Marluxia smirked when they appeared in their temporary; but more than likely soon to be permanent bedroom.

Saïx snorted but could not believe he had did what he had done. Never would he have insulted the Superior like that or even rebelled in such a way AND in front of everyone. What the hell was wrong with him? He didn't have a lot of time to ponder on that last question as the being he had insulted suddenly appeared before them.

Xemnas stared down at his chained nobodies and narrowed his eyes upon what used to be his most well behaved of members. "You want to explain to me what that was all about?"

Saïx nearly withered under his intense stare and almost reverted back to the kiss ass he always was; but the heavy iron around his wrist kept him from doing so. "You know full well what it was about." He stated with an edge to his voice. "You were purposely dragging that meeting out to make us suffer."

Xemnas nearly smirked but held it back. The idea of chaining these two together was working out better than he thought it would and he could only imagine that with time Saïx would eventually crawl his way out of his ass. As much as he admired Saïx's way of dealing with others and following his orders; there was a limit to how much ass kissing he could take.

Quite frankly Saïx's nose was so far up his ass there was no telling where one of them began and the other ended. "For your rebellious behavior…" He trailed off as a portal opened next to him and out walked Axel; grinning evilly.

He turned back to the two chained at the wrist. "I have decided that with each rebellious action you commit you will lose a foot of length in your chain." He waved Axel forward who stepped up and melted a section of their chain then reconnected it leaving them with only four feet of space.

Saïx looked down at the shortened length of chain and ended up costing themselves another foot when he spoke his thoughts out loud. "Some difference." He snorted.

Xemnas crossed his arms over his chest as Axel shortened their chain to three feet. He then stared at his rebellious berserker with an arched a sliver brow. "Would you like to go for another?"

Marluxia nudged his companion in the arm when he noticed that Saïx was about to say something that would cost them dearly.

"No" Saïx stated as he glowered at the floor.

"Very well." Xemnas stated as he turned and made for the door with Axel right behind him. "You two will be going to Agrabah and you will awaken the dark Jeanie so that the heartless will be able to obtain more hearts for the keyblade wielder to release." With that he exited the room.

"They're so cute together." Axel mockingly swooned as he followed behind his Superior.

Xemnas smirked. "Perhaps you are right." He stated as he walked down the hall towards his office.

Axel narrowed his emerald eyes upon his back. "What are you thinking?"

"I believe that those two compliment each other perfectly." He stopped at the door to his office and stared at the red head with a brow arched. "Don't you think?"

Axel grinned deviously. "Message received loud and clear." He gave a curt nod with a salute then vanished in a swirl of darkness.

Xemnas sighed a deep sigh rather liking not having to deal with number VII and his cranky behavior on an hourly basis.

xx

Marluxia held his hand up in front of his face and stared at the metal cuff before he sighed, dropped his hand to his side, and looked over at the diviner. "I suppose it could be worse. He could have took all of the chain away."

Saïx glowered at the cuff around his wrist. Again that annoying question of what was wrong with him was swirling through his mind. "I can't believe I did that." He whispered to himself.

Marluxia cocked his head to the side slightly as he stared at the blue haired diviner. "Maybe you did it because you are tired of being Xemnas' puppy on a leash. Always following orders and expected to perform at the highest of standards; and for what? What do you get that so great by doing everything Xemnas tells you to do?" He raised his hand up making the chain between them rattle. "This? This is your reward for all that you have done for him? I know it makes me aspire to be the best." He stated sarcastically.

Saïx smirked in spite of himself. Marluxia was right; he didn't get anything from being Xemnas' perfect follower. If anything all he received was disdain from all the other members. Not that he cared all that much; but during the last three days of being chained to Marluxia he realized that he really needed someone to share his thoughts with. He was never able to do that with Xemnas; it was always yes sir… no sir… right away sir… Never once did Xemnas ask what was on his mind nor would he ever tell him that he needed to talk.

Yet with Marluxia it was different. With Marluxia he could say whatever he was thinking and the boy would return his thoughts with his wisdom attached and not judge him for it. "Come on lets go." He stated as he opened a portal.

Marluxia shrugged his shoulder and followed after the elder nobody as it wasn't like he had a choice whether he went or not. He knew that Saïx was thinking and eventually he would say what was on his mind. For someone he thought was so quiet and withdrawn Saïx was one heck of a conversationalist. It made him wonder what he did with all his thoughts if he never talked about them.

xx

The two chained nobodies sat atop one of the large stone buildings of the city and watched as everyone ran around in panic and terror as Jafar committed his evil deeds while trying to avoid being attacked by the heartless. "I wonder if Kingdom Hearts will really give us our hearts back." Marluxia stated as a passing thought.

"No; it won't." Saïx answered.

Marluxia looked over at the diviner with widened eyes. "Really? I would have never expected to hear that from you."

Saïx smirked. "Nobody would."

"So why do you think it is destined to fail?" The assassin questioned as he returned his attention back to the city.

"It's not failure I speak of it's the regaining a heart I talk about. Xemnas is creating a world of hearts; a world that is just for us and our kind so that we can live in a world where its element and energy will grant us with what we are missing." He looked over at the assassin. "We won't ever actually get a heart; just the feelings that come with having one."

"I thought he was working towards getting us all actual hearts." Marluxia stated with furrowed brows.

"How? We aren't exactly alive; you said it yourself. How can you give something that doesn't exactly exist a part of something that does?" He rose to his feet and stretched his back. "We may be real and we may not be; but either way we are nothing inside. If we put a heart inside us what is it going to do? It will have nothing to live off of and Xemnas knows this. That is why he is creating a world for us to live on that will feed us externally; such as how you feed off the air around you."

"I never thought of it like that." Marluxia stated as he too rose to his feet. "A world of our own where we can live in peace."

Saïx nodded and opened a portal. "A world that will grant us a sense of being alive."

Marluxia smiled. "It doesn't sound half bad." He stated as he walked into the portal.

"It doesn't; does it." Saïx agreed before the portal vanished sending them both back home.

xx

"Is everything ready?" Axel questioned while trying to stay out of Xaldin's way.

"Boy I am telling you for the last time. Get out of here!" Xaldin growled when Axel nearly knocked over the glasses on the table in his excitement.

"But…" Axel nearly whined.

"OUT!" Xaldin bellowed bringing down a lance next to Axel's foot.

"Fine! Jeez someone's getting cranky in their old age." He huffed only to have to run for his non life when three more lances came flying at him.

A portal opened from behind the lancer and out stepped number IV. "They're back; are you all set?" Zexion questioned while looking over the candle lit dinner sitting on the table.

Xaldin set the wine bottle on the table and smirked. "Perfect."

"Good" Zexion nodded. "Demyx is bringing them right now. We better leave." He stated before he vanished in a swirl of darkness.

Xaldin stared at the table with a shit eating grin. "Good luck you love birds." He said before he too vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here ya go. I don't know if this will be one or two more chapters but until I get my other computer back I will just keep adding to this to kill time. Hope ya enjoy. Much love. Keva

xx

"IX" Saïx growled when the nocturne shoved him through the door.

"Oops gotta go!" Demyx grinned before he pulled the door shut and locked it.

"What is going on?!" Saïx growled in annoyance.

"Dinner" Marluxia stated as he looked at the candle lit room and the romantic set up.

Saïx glanced about the room and furrowed his brows. "Dinner? Dinner isn't for another hour yet. And why does the dining room look like this? And what the hell is with all the candles? And where is everyone?"

Marluxia shook his head. "I think that this dinner is just for us."

"Why would they set the table for just the two of us? Isn't anyone else going to eat dinner?"

Marluxia flushed slightly. "It's a romantic dinner set up."

Saïx opened his mouth then quickly snapped it shut when Marluxia's words really sunk in. "What?" He whispered not sure he really heard what Marluxia said.

"A romantic dinner; and apparently it is for us." He stated as he again flushed slightly.

"A romantic dinner? Why would they think we would want to have a romantic dinner?" Saïx growled getting rather annoyed with the situation.

Marluxia licked his suddenly dry lips. "I think they are trying to…" He was cut off by the diviner.

"Win a bet with number X." Saïx finished for him.

"No…" Marluxia started only to once again be cut off.

"This has that gambler's stench all over it." He hissed. "I should have known it has been awhile since they tried to push my buttons. It was only a matter of time until they were back at it." He stormed to the door; dragging the assassin behind him. "Only now because I'm chained to you they think I won't do anything about it."

Marluxia watched the diviner attempt to open the door, growl when he found it was locked, and finally open a portal in an attempt to leave; only to walk back out into the dining room. "Vexen" He sighed.

Saïx was going to kill somebody for this and he was pretty sure that the gambler was going to be the first one to go; as soon as he figured out how to get the hell out of here. Maybe he could summon his claymore and break the door down. No; that would just make Xemnas shorten their chain or worse chain them to a wall somewhere. "Damn it." He bit out only to spin on the assassin when he let off a small groan.

"Please stop." Marluxia growled as he could feel that red hot poker sensation shooting up his spine.

Saïx took a slow deep breath; trying to ease his rage, only to fail miserably. "Why are you so damn sensitive?!" He demanded.

"Its just my nature!" He bit back; neither of them paying attention to the pun.

"Just your nature." Saïx growled. "How have you managed to survive all this time being so damn sensitive to everything around you? Even those pathetic plants you have growing in your room aren't as sensitive as you are!" He nearly bellowed in his face.

"It's not my fault your such a cranky bastard all the time." He hissed. "No wonder no one wants to be around you!"

Saïx could feel his rage overwhelming him causing his scar to become flared and jagged, his hair to stand up wildly, and his deep ambers to change to a deep deadly yellow. "I will kill you!" He growled.

xx

Saïx put his hand to his head and moaned. "What happened?"

Marluxia looked down at the head in his lap that had a giant lump on his brow. "Lexaeus had to stop you from going into your berserk mode."

Saïx ran his fingers over the large lump on his head and flinched. "Why?"

"I don't know." He lied not wanting to remind the diviner of the occurrences of the night before. "I just remember that we came back from Agrabah, you got really mad about…" He furrowed his brows for show. "Something, started changing, then Lexaeus came in, and stopped you from going into your berserk mode. The next thing I know we're in here and I don't know how we got here." He sighed deeply. "And you just missed Xemnas."

Saïx locked stares with the blues above him. "What did Xemnas want?"

Marluxia held up his hand that now only had two feet of length in the chain. "We were punished again."

Saïx sat up only to flop back down when his head protested the sudden movement. He closed his eyes in a vain attempt at willing the pain away only to snap them open when he felt fingers trailing though his hair. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to ease your headache." Marluxia stated like it was no big deal.

A grunt erupted from his throat but he made no move to stop him as it was helping the pain in his head somewhat. "I don't think he is ever going to release us."

"Not until we can behave. I swear he is treating us like infants." Marluxia hissed.

Saïx nodded his head. "What other choice do we have? Unless we want to leave the Organization permanently."

"None" Marluxia stated as he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. _'Why had they set up a candle lit dinner for us? What were they trying to do?'_ He wondered. _'Maybe they were trying to get us to become closer. But we were becoming closer; so what was with the dinner?'_ His head suddenly snapped up and he looked down at the once again sleeping being whose head was in his lap. _'They're trying to get us together.'_ He realized in shock. _'But why?'_

He continued to stare at the wild being and a small smile pulled on his lips. Saïx was intelligent and he did enjoy his company. Yet was that any reason to get them together? He highly doubted it and besides he wasn't attracted to men… was he?

Saïx was rather attractive in that wild sort of way; but that didn't mean anything. He wasn't above admitting when someone was attractive; whether it be a man or a woman. He thought Xemnas and Luxord were attractive but that didn't mean he wanted to hook up with them.

He watched his hand trail through his deep blue hair and marveled at how silky it felt. How could someone so wild have such soft hair? If anything he figured it would be rough; like that of a dog or something, or at the very least bristly, kind of like the being it was attached to.

He trailed his fingers over to the scar on his brow and traced it. As much as it was a scar it didn't feel any different than the skin around it; so was it even a scar at all? Maybe it was a birth mark of sorts; that his kind were born with as a way to identify status. It was possible; as Saïx was an enigma. He could be a thousand years old or thirty. It was a rather bizarre thing to think of; someone being many centuries old.

His fingers made their way down to his pointed ear and trailed along the rim. Xigbar had pointed ears and a scar on his face as well; were they from the same place? As a matter of fact both of them were the only ones with pointed ears and scars on their faces. The only other one who had any markings was Axel and his were tattoos.

Xigbar had gold eyes… well eye and it was about the same color as Saïx's. Their hair color was different but both were odd in a sense; with Xigbar and the gray stripes down the center. Then again he had pink hair which was odder than the both of them. Maybe they were from the same place and were distant cousins or something. Now that would be funny; Saïx and Xigbar related.

Saïx cracked his eyes open and stared up at the lightly smiling assassin. "What are you smiling about?"

Marluxia shook his head lightly; shaking away his smile. "I was thinking about the best way to wake you up so that I could lie down."

Saïx stared at him through his cracked lids for a moment before he slowly shifted so that he was lying length wise on the bed facing the assassin's leg.

Marluxia slid down the bed and turned so that his back was to the diviner and only a foot or so of space between them so they would have at least some movement. Not that the chain would allow them much more anyway; considering how fast it was shrinking in size. "Goodnight Saïx."

"Goodnight Marluxia." The diviner responded then instantly fell back to sleep.

Marluxia smiled as he realized that that was the first time Saïx had ever said his name. His eyes fell closed and his smile still remained on his lips even when he fell asleep.

xx

"Well that went over smoothly." Axel stated with a wave of his hand through the air.

Xemnas stared at number VIII from his seat in the meeting room with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Maybe you should have removed all of the chain; so they would have to hold hands or something." The red head nodded.

"No; that will not be effective enough." Lexaeus stated seriously.

"We need a plan of action and one that will work." Zexion pointed out. "But what?"

"I say we put them with Vexen and when his pathetic experiments explode they have to take a shower together." Larxene stated snidely with a wave of her hand. She suddenly found herself being stared at by every single member in the room. "What?!" She watched as most of them suddenly smirked.

"Now that's not a half bad idea." Luxord nodded.

Xaldin nodded his head. "I agree."

"I don't." Vexen growled. "My experiments do not explode; I'll have you know."

"I got it." Xigbar grinned. "Between Lexaeus and Demyx I'm sure we can dirty them up real good." He nodded devilishly causing his one gold eye to sparkle.

"How are you going to get them?" Axel questioned. "I really don't think they are going to stand there while Demmy soaks them with water and Lexaeus throws dirt at them. Not to mention not pissing the diviner off and killing us all?"

"Yes that will be an issue." Xemnas agreed. "Saïx can be unstable; we need a plan of action that will obtain our goal and not cause harm or issue."

xx

Marluxia slowly fluttered his eyes open when an arm found itself draped over his side. His brows furrowed slightly when he spotted the pale hand hanging limply against his stomach. His deep sapphire eyes followed the line of each finger and the deadly sharp nails on the end of each digit.

He suddenly had a passing thought of what it would be like to have those deadly claws trailed across his flesh. To know that it would only take a flick of the wrist and those claws could end his life. A shiver shot up his spine at the thought before he realized just what he was thinking. Having such thoughts about the Luna Diviner was not good; not to mention he didn't like him that way anyway… or did he? No; he couldn't.

Saïx as much as he was intelligent and easy to talk to; as he had learned over the last few days, was still Saïx and considered dangerous… not to mention unstable. He wasn't afraid of the diviner by any means; Saïx was just Saïx as he was just the Graceful Assassin, nothing more nothing less. Saïx was a duel element where he himself was multi elemental; which included both of Saïx's elements. Saïx's energy was wild and erratic; where his energy was calm and centered.

While he was pondering on their differences and similarities; he suddenly heard a voice that sounded just like Xigbar's.

"Now!"

Before he could react he was tackled by Axel and Xigbar. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

Saïx snapped his eyes open at the sudden commotion in the bed and found Marluxia being held down by Xigbar while Axel who were stripping him? What the hell were they doing? Better yet; what was going through their simple minds? "You better have a good excuse for this." He growled in a low deadly whisper; so low in fact that neither of them should have heard him, but they did. Loud and clear; based on how they both froze.

Axel chuckled and ran his fingers through is hair. "Whelp gotta go!" He beamed as he burned the rest of Marluxia's clothes from the assassin's body and vanished in a swirl of darkness.

"Number II." The diviner growled; wanting an explanation.

Xigbar grinned at the diviner. "I'm outta here." He then grabbed the sheets; yanking them from the bed forcing Marluxia to roll over onto the diviner, and vanished from sight.

Saïx stared up at the naked being lying atop him. "What was that all about?" He growled.

Marluxia sighed deeply as he already suspected something was up when they set up a romantic dinner for the two of them; but this was just going way to far. "I'm going to kill them. That's what this is all about." He growled; sapphire eyes flashing deadly.

A smirk pulled on the diviner's lips at Marluxia's sudden bout of anger. "That sounds like a pleasant idea." He nodded he stated as he placed his hands on his sides in order to lift him off of his chest. _'His skin is soft like silk.'_ He thought suddenly then crushed it with a grind of his teeth.

"If they think that me being nude is going to stop me they have another thing coming." He bit out as he slid off the diviner's body; not paying any attention to his state of undress. He was going to take much pleasure in slicing them up to shreds with his scythe.

Saïx rose to his feet at the same moment the assassin did; eyes casting over the naked form of the being standing next to him. He had to admire number XI's build. He wasn't overly muscled, he was built just perfect for his frame, lightly tanned, broad shoulders that cut down into a perfectly tapered waist, and to his surprise Marluxia had pink hair surrounding his flaccid length. They were little curls of pink exactly the same shade as the hair on his head and looked just a silky soft.

He shook his head when he realized that he was staring at his naked body; much too long for his liking. "Come on lets get you some clothes and then you can gut them like the pigs they are."

Marluxia ground his teeth together. "The clothes can wait." He bit out before he opened a portal and walked into it; forcing the diviner to follow.

xx

Xemnas snapped his head up from his desk when he heard a loud racket coming from down the hall. "Now what?" He nearly growled as he rose to his feet in order to go and find out what was going on.

He stepped out of his office and began walking down the corridor heading for the den; where all the noise seemed to be coming from. He pushed the door open and slightly widened his eyes at the sight before him.

The sight that met him was one that he didn't expect nor was it one he ever wanted to see again. Marluxia was swinging his scythe at Xigbar and Axel in all his naked glory with Saïx standing behind him smirking. "You will cease this immediately." He ordered from the doorway.

All parties involved suddenly spun to face him as he stepped into the room. "I want an explanation of what is going on here; but first Marluxia you will get some clothes on then the four of you will be in my office with a good reason for all of this." With that he turned and left the room as silently as he came.

"I will kill you both." Marluxia growled before he and Saïx vanished in a swirl of darkness.

Xigbar fingered the large hole in his coat and chuckled. "You think it worked?"

Axel stared the strands of red hair that was cut from his head when Marluxia first showed up; swinging that deadly scythe about. "No" He sighed. "All we did was piss them off." He shook his head at the free shooter. "We need a different plan." His emerald eyes suddenly sparkled. "And I know just the nobody that is going to help us."

Xigbar stared at him with his one golden eye. "What are you thinking?"

Axel grinned hugely. "First we have to deal with Xemnas then I will tell you all about it." He walked from the room with a curious sniper right behind him.

xx

Marluxia held up his wrist and stared at the once again shortened length of chain. "We're getting closer everyday." He growled snidely.

Saïx shook his head and sighed deeply as he stared at his companion. Because of the chain binding them; Marluxia was unable to put a shirt or a coat on, so currently he was topless. He easily figured that the boy wasn't modest or shy about his body in the least; based on his actions from earlier and because of such; he now couldn't stop marveling at how perfectly shaped and built he was. "Would you like to go to your garden and relax?"

Marluxia stared at him with slightly widened eyes. "I would have never figured that you would want to go to my garden."

Saïx snorted as he raised his hand and opened a portal. "Me neither." He agreed and walked into the portal with Marluxia a foot behind him; as that was all the space they had now.

Xemnas was none to happy with what went on and the fact that they disrupted him with; as he called it, petty behavior, he shorted their chain again. He then sent Axel and Xigbar to clean the kitchen from floor to ceiling with nothing but a tiny scrub brush that they had to share.

When they stepped into his garden; he instantly sighed deeply. This was his sanctuary and could feel the calm of nature flowing over his body. This is just what he needed after the way his day started today.

He walked over to his lilac bush; with Saïx right behind him, and inhaled deeply of the sweet scent and smiled lightly. These were one of his favorite flowers; but he suddenly frowned when he noticed the first stages of death on the tiny petals.

"What's the matter?" Saïx questioned when Marluxia slightly stiffened next to him.

"They are dying." Marluxia sighed almost miserably.

"Why?" Saïx questioned as he stared at all the purple flowers.

Marluxia reached out and trailed his fingers along a group of the small flowers. "They have a very short life span; only blooming for about two months out of the year. Their time is almost up."

"I guess it just makes you appreciate them more when they do bloom the next year." Saïx stated offhandedly.

Marluxia smiled at that. "I suppose you are right." He turned and faced the diviner. "Thank you."

Saïx looked at him from the corner of his eye. "For what?"

"Nothing" Marluxia stated; still smiling as he turned back to the flowers. He sighed deeply before he turned back to the diviner. "So what do you want to do now? We don't have a lot of space between us, we don't want to hang out with the others, and we have no missions to do."

Saïx continued to stare at the flowers as his lips pulled up into his evil smirk causing Marluxia to cock a brow. "It is time for revenge and I know just how to get back at them all."

Marluxia smirked. "Yes but what happens when we get punished for it?" He held up his wrist; which forced Saïx to lift his as well. "We don't have a lot of space now and if Xemnas decides to remove what little we have..." He trailed off.

Saïx stared at the short length of chain and pressed his lips together firmly. Would Xemnas really lock them wrist to wrist? Of course he would; but what then? If they were bound wrist to wrist and continued to piss him off what was he going to do next? Lock them in their rooms? Ban them from the Organization?

That last thought sent a cold chill down his spine and all thoughts of rebellious activity quickly faded from his mind. "Never mind" He nearly growled before he turned to face the assassin fully; trying to keep his eyes from casting over his exposed chest.

Marluxia furrowed his brows as he stared at the diviner. "Something is troubling you."

Saïx brushed off his comment. "We need to think of a way to get Xemnas to release us."

Marluxia cast his eyes down to the chain that bound them. "How? It's not like he is all that pleased with us currently."

His amber eyes swept over the assassin's body involuntarily and he gnashed his teeth together from the action. "We have to disrupt his element and show him how it feels."

Marluxia snorted at that. "Xemnas' element is darkness and the only way to disrupt darkness is with light. That is not something that will be easy to come by."

"We need to do something." He stated as he continued to stare at the half naked nobody.

"Maybe we should just stay away from him and everyone else for awhile." Marluxia stated thoughtfully trying to ignore how the diviner was looking at him. Saïx's eyes were making him nervous; it was like the diviner was debating on whether or not he wanted to devour him. He quickly turned away and stared at his garden. "You know I think I'm kind of hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Actually he needed to be around as many others as he could get right now.

Saïx snapped out of his stupor, closed his eyes, and tried to clear his mind. Several carnal thoughts were passing through his head about the assassin and they were not good. "Let's go." He conceded wanting to break the air around them and regain his center.

xx

"I can not do that." Vexen hissed.

Axel rolled his eyes. "You can; you just don't want to."

Xigbar smirked. "What's the matter Vexen; does the big bad wolf scare you?" He taunted.

"Don't be absurd." Vexen growled with a wave of his hand through the air.  
"Then what's the problem?" Axel questioned as he tapped his finger against one of the jars on the shelf.

"Don't touch that!" Vexen ordered and pushed the red head away from the shelf. "There is no problem." He stated as he gently caressed the jar to make sure it was undamaged.

"So do it then." Xigbar sighed.

"Very well..." Vexen started as he turned to face them. "However should there be any repercussions from this it will be you two who take the fall."

Axel waved his hand through the air. "There won't be any repercussions from it but if by chance there are..." He smirked as he locked stares with their resident scientist. "I will protect woo..."

"Don't you mock me! I am a scientist... yes." He grinned.

"Whatever dude." Xigbar stated with a roll of his eye. "Just do what you have to do and we will take care of the rest."

"Fine" Vexen bit out; agreeing just to get rid of the two of them. "I shall have it ready for you by dinner tonight."

Axel grinned hugely. "Perfect" He looked over at his partner in crime. "By tomorrow we will have the two lovebirds ready for their honeymoon." He opened a portal. "Come on; let's go and ready their bedroom for their night of romance."

Xigbar followed behind number VIII. "Dude; you are enjoying this way too much." He stated with a shake of his head before they both vanished into the dark portal.

xx

Saïx and Marluxia sat at the table as far apart as the chain would allow them; which wasn't much. Both of them were pondering on the other and trying to sort out what was happening between them. Marluxia couldn't get the feel of Saïx 's eyes off his body and Saïx was wondering just what the hell was wrong with him.

Marluxia looked over at the diviner from the corner of his eye and could see that he was thinking intently. He had the passing sense that he should say something to his chained companion; but what? _'It's okay that you like to look at me.'_ He mentally snorted at that as the berserker would not take too kindly to words such as those or so he figured.

If only he knew exactly what the diviner was thinking so that he could figure out just what was going on with him. Granted he could get him to open up to him; but that was only when Saïx was ready to open up to him and not a moment sooner.

If that wasn't bad enough; the others were all up to something regarding the both of them and he knew full well what it was; but did Saïx? He highly doubted it; cause if the diviner knew none of them would be around for very much longer. He suspected that Saïx just figured they were trying to push his buttons as they were so well known to do. Maybe he should tell him what was going on… no. That would only cause more problems and considering the way things were now; he couldn't imagine that it would end well for either of them.

Luxord walked into the dining room and stared at the two nobodies sitting at the table. "What's wrong with you two?" He questioned as he sat down across from them. "You both look like death is looming over your heads."

"Nothing is wrong with me." Saïx bit out.

"No need to get your knickers in a bunch." He smirked when deadly ambers settled on him.

"Is there something you want number X?" Saïx demanded with a growl.

Luxord shrugged his shoulder. "Just came to see what you two were up to."

"Well we are up to nothing." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Marluxia sighed deeply as he looked over at the gambler. "What are you guys doing?" He asked in an accusatory tone.

"What do you mean?" Luxord responded innocently.

Deep blue eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "Don't act dumb with me. I know that all of you are in on something and it concerns us. Now what is it?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The gambler stated with a wave of his hand through the air; with his poker face on.

Marluxia arched a brow. "Oh? Well we will see about that."

Luxord suddenly went serious. "What are you going to do?"

An evil smirk pulled on the assassin's lips; one that made Saïx realize that there was more to his chained mate than there appeared.

"You will soon find out." Marluxia stated as he rose to his feet; causing Saïx to follow suit, then the two of them turned and left the room.

Luxord watched them go and narrowed his eyes before he vanished in a swirl of darkness. He had to get to the others and let them know that Marluxia knew something was up and that it was only a matter of time until the berserker found out. Which would not end good for any of them.

xx

Saïx stared at that bare back of the nobody in front of him as they walked down the hall. "What is going on?" He demanded.

Marluxia just shook his head slightly. "I'm not sure but we're about to find out." He stated as he kicked the door to Demyx's room open.

The little nocturne stared wide eyed at the two beings that stormed into his room. "Um… Hey guys. What's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Marluxia glowered. "What IS up Demyx?"

The nocturne's eyes shifted from side to side in nervousness causing Saïx to narrow his ambers. "Number IX." He growled causing Demyx to jump. "Is there something you need to tell us?"

He shook his head. "No; not that I know of."

Marluxia crossed his arms over his chest causing Saïx's hand to glide across his flesh before he quickly dropped his arm's forgetting about the chain that bound them. "Don't lie to me Demyx." Marluxia hissed. "You know what is going on around here and you are going to tell us what."

Demyx shifted nervously under the intense glares from the two deadly nobodies before him. "I… I… I can't."

"You will." Saïx growled while trying to ignore how Marluxia's skin felt under his hand a moment ago.

"No…" The boy paled. "I really can't." His eyes suddenly grew wide and fearful. "If I say anything… Xaldin…" He trailed off as next to Saïx; Xaldin scared him the most.

"Number IX I am growing quite tired of this." Saïx growled in a low deadly whisper. "You will…" He spun around when nearly every single member of the Organization suddenly appeared in the room; except for Xemnas, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion. He was sure the last two would have been there if they weren't out on a mission.

"What is going on?!" Marluxia demanded growing quite tired of all the strange behavior.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Xigbar smirked. "We can't have you finding out our little secret just yet; now can we. Night… Night…" He grinned.

Before either of them could react they were attacked by every being in the room with them. The fight was short and futile as nine against two just wasn't fair and apparently they had been planning for this moment. Cloths were placed against both of their faces and before too long neither of them could hold onto consciousness.

"He is going to lose it when he comes back around." Larxene nodded towards the diviner on the floor.

"That is what Vexen is working on." Axel stated. "Come on let's get them down to his lab before they come around."

Xaldin plucked the diviner off the floor like he weighed nothing and Luxord picked up the assassin; slinging him over his shoulder.

Demyx sighed a deep sigh of relief.

"You did good." Larxene smirked with a slap to his back forcing him to stumble a few steps.

"Thanks… I think." He responded with a rub to his abused shoulder.

"Aw… No worries they won't remember what you did." Axel stated with a nod. "Besides we were just following orders. Remember what Xemnas said; find a way. He didn't say how; just that we were supposed to do it."

"I guess you're right." Demyx nodded.

"Of course I am." Axel smirked. "So don't worry about it."

xx

Vexen stared at the two nobodies laid out on the table before him; like a couple of frogs waiting to be dissected. He stared at the blue haired diviner and really hoped that this wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass later; as dealing with the berserker when he was angered was not something one would call fun. He looked up at the three nobodies in the lab staring at him. "Once they ingest it you will only have a matter of moments to get them out of here and into their room. If they awaken before you get them there it will be you who will attract their attentions."

"We have that covered." Xigbar nodded as he opened a portal that connected to the diviner's and assassin's bedroom.

Luxord moved to stand next to Marluxia as Xaldin stood next to the diviner. "As soon as you give it to them we will take them to their room and vanish before they awaken." Xaldin looked at the scientist. "You better make sure we are out of there before you seal their room.

Vexen widened his eyes slightly at the implied threat. "I will give you to the count of ten from when you enter the portal to get in and get out. If you don't make it out; then I will not take responsibility for the consequences."

"Fine" Luxord nodded. "Let's just get this done with."

Vexen nodded to the gambler before he turned and walked over to his counter and picked up the two vials of liquid.

Xigbar looked at them and cocked his head slightly when the liquids started changing colors. They were green when Vexen picked them up; but as it swished around it turned pink, blue, yellow, orange, then back to green again. "What is that stuff?"

Vexen held a vial up in front of his face. "I came across this in that Wonderland place; it the essence of a rare plant that only grows in the dark forest. It seems to have some sort of charming spell to it along with the ability to confuse someone. After many trials and errors; I was able to extract most of the essence that causes confusion."

"But not all of it." Xaldin stated.

Vexen nodded his head. "They will suffer from confusion and most likely will wonder why they are doing what they are doing; at the same time they will mostly under the hold of the charming spell."

"Well; lets hope this works then." Luxord nodded.

"Alright sit them up so I can force this down their throats." Vexen ordered and when the two nobodies were up right; he sighed and really hoped this stuff worked the way it was supposed to. Considering he never tested it on anyone there was no telling what could happen.

xx

Saïx was the first to come awake and could feel his head swimming. He stared up at the ceiling of the bedroom and could have sworn that the heart symbol imbedded into the marble was moving… well more like it was breathing as it was expanding and contracting. Something was very wrong.

A small moan tore his attention away from the breathing symbol and he slowly slid his eyes over to the side and was met with a mass of pink hair. He turned his head fully to face it then reached up with his hand to touch it; only to stop short when he spotted a metal bracelet around his wrist. He cast his glassy eyes over the metal and found a chain. His brows slightly furrowed as he followed the length of chain and found that the other end was attached to another wrist.

He held up his other wrist and determined that it wasn't his wrist that the chain was attached to. He followed the length of the arm to a shoulder and discovered that the wrist was attached to the pink hair. This brought him back to where he started; the pink hair. Whose hair was it? He again reached out to touch it and cut his eyes back to the cuff around his wrist. Was that new? No; it wasn't, he just looked at it a minute ago… didn't he?

He shook it off and returned to the pink hair and ignoring the cuff around his wrist he ran his fingers through the pink stuff. He determined that the hair was very soft, silky, and there was a lot of it. He rather enjoyed how it felt to have it glide between his fingers so he did it again and again.

As he ran his fingers though the pink stuff he determined that it look just like cotton candy. Was it cotton candy? Perhaps; but it didn't feel like cotton candy. It was much to silky to be cotton candy; then again he never raked his fingers through cotton candy so how would he know how the stuff felt. Perhaps he could smell it and see if it smelled sweet like candy.

Yes that is what he would do. He scooted closer to the pink stuff that oddly had a hand, arm, shoulder, and a back; and buried his nose into the pink strands. He inhaled deeply and a dopey smile played on his lips. It definitely wasn't candy but it smelled very nice; like roses and lilacs.

He liked how it smelled so well that he continued to breathe in the scent over and over again; well until the hair made a noise. He pulled back and stared at the hair for a moment waiting for it to make another noise and he didn't have to wait long as another moan was heard.

"Shh…" He whispered to the hair and nuzzled it again. "I will take care of you."

Marluxia snapped his eyes open when he heard Saïx speak and at the feel of his head being molested. "Saïx?"

Said berserker pulled back when the hair spoke his name. His glazed over ambers stared at the pink stuff expectantly; waiting for it to speak again as the voice sounded very nice to his ears.

"Saïx? What are you doing?" Marluxia questioned tentatively.

"Beautiful." Saïx whispered as he stroked his fingers through the hair in a seemingly loving manner.

Marluxia slowly rolled over and locked his crystal blues with Saïx's faraway ambers. "Are you okay?"

Saïx looked at the two bright blue orbs that suddenly replaced the pink hair and smiled. He reached up and gently stroked his fingers across the lid of the right eye, then down across his cheek, and settled on the lips. He watched his thumb stroke across the lips several times before he decided he wanted those lips for his own.

Marluxia snapped his eyes wide open when the diviner pressed their lips together and began sucking on his bottom lip. "I don't…" He started in protest but was cut off when Saïx decided to fill his mouth with his tongue.

Saïx moaned mentally. The pink hair looked good, felt good, smelled good, sounded good, and tasted better than he could have imagined it to. It was so warm, wet, and heavenly. Yes; he was liking this pink hair… a lot.

Marluxia put his hands on Saïx's chest in order to push him away; which caused the diviner to pull back and stare at him with brows drawn when his hand was pulled from the beautiful strands of pink hair. He looked down at his wrist where the chain was connected and narrowed his ambers upon it. "What is this thing?" He demanded as he lifted his hand up.

Marluxia stared at him trying to ignore the tingling on his lips and the taste of the diviner upon his tongue. "Saïx" He whispered.

Saïx moved his eyes from the chain and met the deep blue orbs with a glassy stare. He lifted his hand up to stroke the flesh around the orbs when he was once again drawn to the chain around his wrist. He ground his teeth together in annoyance before he grabbed the chain and with a strength neither of them knew he had; broke it apart.

Marluxia's eyes widened when the chain snapped; freeing them of their connection. "Xemnas is not going to like that." He stated.

Saïx drew his brows. _'Xemnas?'_ That name sounded oddly familiar; where did he know it from?

"Saïx" Marluxia stated causing the diviner's ambers to once again lock with his blue. "What is wrong with you?"

He watched those lips move and could see every word that left them. He had no real notion of what they were saying; but whatever it was it was making them even more beautiful. The way they shaped around every word that left them; he just had to capture those lips and keep them as his own forever.

Marluxia pulled back and jumped out of the bed when Saïx once again attempted to kiss him. "What are you doing?"

The lips, the hair, the eyes; they all ran away from him. Why; why did they run away? Did he do something wrong? No… he was perfect; they were just playing hard to get.

Well he could play that game too.

Marluxia stepped back at the predatory gleam in the berserker's eyes. "Saïx there is something wrong with you." He tried to sound authoritative and reasonably calm.

"There is nothing wrong with me." He leered.

Marluxia shook his head. "No there is definitely something wrong with you." He stated as he backed even further away from the diviner who had crawled off the bed and was now stalking towards him like a tiger to its prey.

"My pretty little pink flower; why must you run from me?" He purred as he drew ever closer to the object of his desires.

"You don't know what you're saying." Marluxia stated as he opened a portal. "There is something wrong with you." He nodded then ran into the portal only to come back out behind the diviner. "Damn it Vexen! Let me out of here right now!" He demanded only to have no response.

Before he could make another move Saïx was on him. "Saïx what the hell is wrong with you!" He demanded as he tried to shove the berserker off of him.

Saïx was growing quite irritated with his pink flower. It kept pushing and running away from him; and for no known reason.

Marluxia grunted when he was slammed hard against the wall with claws digging into his upper arms. "Saïx knock it off." He hissed and stared into his deep yellow… eyes? He moved his eyes up to his hair and noted that it was beginning to stand up wildly. "Perfect" He ground out. "Vexen you bastard if you don't let us out of here right now I swear once this is all over you will regret the day you were born!"

When Saïx snarled in his face a portal opened up behind the enraged berserker and there stood Lexaeus. "Do something." He bit out when he was for the third time slammed against the wall.

Lexaeus shook his head in disgust before he grabbed the berserker by the back of the neck and sent him flying across the room.

Saïx crawled up onto his hands and knees; shaking his head that was suddenly pounding madly, before he collapsed to the floor in unconsciousness.

Marluxia looked from the downed diviner to the silent hero and narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is going on?!" He demanded.

"I'm not sure." Lexaeus stated. "I just returned and was told to come in here and put Saïx down."

"Vexen" Marluxia hissed and vanished in a swirl of darkness.

xx

Vexen backed against the wall and stared at the assassin with wide eyes. "Why did it not affect you as well?"

Marluxia narrowed his eyes. "You idiot." He hissed. "I am a nature element. Things from nature do not affect me." He bit out. "The same way ice does not affect you." He stepped closer to the blond and tried to keep from killing him with his own bare hands. "What were do attempting to do that would force you to use the wonderland flower's essence on us?"

"It wasn't my idea." Vexen nearly sniveled. "This was all Axel and Xigbar's doing. They are trying to get you and Saïx to find love with each other."

He knew that much already. No; what he wanted to know was why. "Why?" He demanded.

"I do not know." Vexen shifted his eyes around the room like someone was watching them. "I have already told you too much."

Marluxia stared hard at the man in front of him. "They are not the only ones in on it; are they?"

"I can't say." Vexen stated as he slid across the wall trying to make it to the door.

"You will inform the others that this ends today. Do you under stand me?" He questioned with a deadly tone to his voice.

"I will." Vexen nodded.

Marluxia grunted before he vanished and returned to the bedroom he was sharing with a certain berserker to check and see if he had regained consciousness.

When he appeared in the room he found Saïx lying on the bed with a white rose in his hand, resting on his chest, and he looked like he had been put down into his eternal slumber. He ground his teeth together at the sick joke. "I'm going to kill them all." He hissed as he walked over to the bed and snatched the rose from the berserker's hand.

Perhaps it was time for a little revenge on all of them and he had a pretty good idea as to how to go about it. He was going to return the favor they just granted him and Saïx. His eyes narrowed and an evil smirk pulled on his lips; yes that is exactly what he was going to do.

He looked down at the bed when Saïx shifted and moaned slightly; before ambers appeared beneath cracked lids.

Saïx stared up at the being standing next to the bed; pink hair mussed slightly, blue eyes glinting brightly, lightly tanned skin stretched across perfectly toned muscle, and lips pulled up slightly in a smile. As his deep ambers cast over his body he spotted the white rose in his hand.

Marluxia looked to where his amber eyes were looking then back at his face. He sighed knowing full well that the diviner was still under the spell of the wonderland flower. "For you…" He held the rose out to him.

Saïx looked from the rose to his face and watched his lips move as he continued.

"If you promise to behave yourself." He held the flower out to the diviner then startled when his clawed hand wrapped around his own wrist and jerked him down atop him.

Saïx locked his fingers into his pink hair and pressed their lips together; slipping his tongue into his hot cavern and making love to every square inch he could reach. He pulled back with a small suck to his bottom lip. "A gift for a gift." He whispered then gave him one more quick peck before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Marluxia stared down at the being beneath him and pressed his fingers to his own lips. That was twice now that Saïx had kissed him and truly both times it made him tingle all over.

He stared at the diviner's calm serene face and a small smile pulled on his lips. "You are definitely an enigma." He whispered as his fingers gently ghosted across his pale cheek. He shook his head snapping himself back to reality before he slid off the diviner's body, placed the rose on the pillow next to his head, and vanished through a portal.

xx

Marluxia slowly cracked the door to the kitchen open and smirked before he opened the door all the way. He made his way over to the fridge, opened, withdrew the pitcher of tea, and dumped the contents of the vile he had hidden in his coat pocket into the brown water. He put the pitched back in the fridge before he vanished from sight.

Xemnas looked up from his desk when a portal opened in his office and out walked none other than number XI; less one diviner. He arched a brow when he moved his eyes from his wrist to lock with his calculating blues. "You are going against my orders?"

Marluxia sat in the chair in front of his desk. "Not intentionally; no. This…" He held up his hand that still had the cuff with a broken length of chain attached. "Is thanks to one drugged up diviner at the hands of several of my fellow members."

Xemnas sat back in his chair and stared at the assassin thoughtfully. "And why are you telling me this?"

Marluxia smirked. "I am telling you this so that I can tell you that I know you were in on it."

"And what makes you so certain of that?" Xemnas questioned with a cocked brow.

Marluxia flicked an imaginary piece of lint from his coat sleeve. "Let's just say a certain little penguin told me. I know about the meeting as well as some of the more elaborate plans that were thought of."

Xemnas leaned forward and placed his elbows on the desk; locking his fingers together. "So what is it you want."

Marluxia smirked again. "I want Xigbar's and Axel's bedrooms."

Xemnas furrowed his brows at that. "May I ask why?" When he noticed the assassin still smirking evilly it came to him. Number II and number VIII had the bedrooms on either side of Marluxia's. "Very well." He stated with a shrug. "They are yours."

Marluxia grinned as he rose to his feet. "Thank you Xemnas." He nodded before he walked to the door. "Oh…" He started with his hand on the knob. "I strongly suggest you don't drink any of the tea with your dinner tonight."

Deep orange eyes locked with glinting blues. "What have you done?"

"Just a little pay back and unless you wish to find yourself swooning over one of your children I strongly advise against drinking it." With that he left the opened the door to leave then stopped as he furrowed his brows in thought. "Better yet; if I were you I wouldn't go anywhere near the kitchen tonight." He nodded then left.

Xemnas watched him go and smirked slightly. Marluxia was proving to be more than he initially thought he was. Perhaps the boy had potential; he was going to have to keep an eye on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Looks like it will be one more chapter; then it will be over. Yeah! Hope you enjoy. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

The scent of roses filled his senses causing his eyes to flutter open; then immediately snap shut, when the light of the room made him realize that he had a pounding headache. What had happened to him now? Better yet what the hell was going on?

He cracked his lids when the sound of air moving caught his attention. He watched as Marluxia walked out of his portal and came to stand by the bed. His brows furrowed slightly as he held up his wrist and stared at the broken chain. "What happened?" He whispered.

Marluxia smiled. "You did." He shrugged as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "But don't worry; I have exacted revenge on all of them in both our names."

"Tell me about it later." Saïx stated calmly. "I don't think my head can handle much more right now." He placed his fingers to his temples and rubbed slow small circles. He suddenly felt something tickling his ear from his subtle movements and reached back to grab it. "What is this?" He questioned as he stared at the white rose.

Marluxia shook his head. "I'll tell you later. It's a long story."

Saïx grunted then dropped the flower back onto the bed and closed his eyes. He needed to rest and hopefully get rid of the pounding in his head.

Marluxia reached down to grab the rose and just before he could wrap his fingers around it; he was caught by a pale clawed hand around the wrist.

"Leave it." Saïx stated barely above a whisper.

"Okay." Marluxia shrugged. "I will let you rest then." He made to stand up only to remain where he was when Saïx maintained his hold upon him. "You can let me go now." He whispered.

"No" Saïx responded; voice heavy with sleep. "I want you here."

The grip on his wrist suddenly loosened as Saïx instantly fell asleep and Marluxia could do nothing but stare at the diviner; trying to sort out what that was all about. Maybe it was still from the side effects of the wonderland flower that Vexen had given them. It was most likely the case and until the effects wore off completely there was nothing he could do.

He reached out and trailed his fingers though his cobalt hair and smirked when he tilted his head towards his fingers. "You are something else Luna Diviner." He whispered with a small smile before he moved to the other side of the bed and laid down.

xx

_'I love you_

The words were carried to him on the wind and he looked around trying to pinpoint who was calling to him.

His eyes cast over the field filled with roses and lilac bushes but he couldn't see anything or anyone.

_'Saïx'_

The voice whispered again; and still he could not find the source. He walked further into the field; following the little dirt path between the bushes. The gentle scent of the flowers filled his senses and he could do not but inhale deeply of the sweet scents.

_'Saïx'_

Again the gentle call of his voice entered his ears pulling him towards the other side of the field. Between two lilac bushes he could make out the slightest hint of pink hair causing him to press through the bushes to find the source of the voice.

His deep ambers locked with vibrant blues and in a movement so fast that it caught the owner of the blue eyes off guard; he had his arms locked tightly around his body and lips pressed firmly against the owner of the voice's lips.

He locked his fingers into his pink hair; tilting his head to the side in order to deepen the kiss. His tongue fought against the opposing tongue and he felt hands gripping his sides tightly.

He broke the kiss and moved to his neck; sucking, licking, and biting until his little flower was moaning against the ministrations. Fingers locked into his hair, nails scraping against his scalp, and his body was pressing closer to his own drawing forth a groan of pleasure.

_'Saïx… Oh yes… Saïx'_

He smirked at the sound of his name on his lips and gave a nip to his neck in approval.

_'Saïx… Saïx… Saïx…_

His brows drew as his lover kept saying his name but it wasn't as it was a moment ago. Not the soft pants of his name but demanding that he acknowledge something.

"Saïx" Marluxia stated with another nudge to the diviner's shoulder. "Saïx wake up."

Amber eyes slowly appeared and stared into deep blues. The remnants of his dream still clouded his mind as he grabbed the being in the bed with him, pulled him close, and resumed laying kisses across his neck.

"Saïx" Marluxia gasped when the diviner gave a particularly hard nip against his neck. "Wake up." He said with a push against his chest. "Do you even know what you are doing?"

That caused the diviner to pull back and stare at the assassin with brows drawn slightly. "What is going on?" He questioned but still didn't release his hold on the assassin.

"You were dreaming." Marluxia stated as he continued to lock stares with the diviner.

"Dreaming?" His brows furrowed even more. "I was dreaming about you?"

Marluxia gave a small nod. "You were and you were trying to act it out." He stated and once again tried to break free of his Saïx's hold; only to have him tighten his grip around his waist and actually pull him closer.

"What is going on around here?" He demanded.

Marluxia sighed as there was no help for it; he was just going to have to break down and tell the berserker of what was going on, and with the chain broke he would be able to escape if he lost it again. He took one more deep breath before he started. "Everyone in the Organization has been trying to hook us up." There he said it and now he just had to wait for his reaction.

Saïx stared at the assassin for several long moments; breathing slow deep breaths. "Why?"

Marluxia shrugged. "That is the one thing I can't seem to get an answer to. I just know that they drugged us with the essence of the wonderland flower in hopes that the charming and confusing effects would force us together and well… Lexaeus ended up having to put you down again to keep you from killing me."

Saïx pressed his lips together firmly in thought. "I attacked you because it didn't affect you and you were trying to reason with me; but I wouldn't listen."

The assassin stared at the nobody with brows slightly furrowed. "How do you know that?"

"It's like a hazy dream that keeps replaying over and over again in my head." He stated with a sigh.

Marluxia smiled at him. "Well what's done is done. You're okay, the others are all falling in love as we speak, revenge exacted, and Xemnas hasn't ordered the chain to be reattached. So we win and we can go back to the way things were."

Saïx stared at him with brows once again slightly drawn. "You want to return to the way things were between us?"

"No" Marluxia shook his head. "I meant we can go back to our normal routines. You know our own rooms, doing our own thing, only this time we won't hate each other."

"You know I don't think I ever really hated you." Saïx stated as he reached up and toyed with his pink hair. "I think it had more to do with jealousy than hatred."

Now that got his attention. "What do you mean?" Marluxia questioned in wide eyed wonder.

"You never seemed like you were one of us. You didn't act like you were an empty shell. Demyx and Axel try to act like they have a heart but their eyes give them away; but with you…" He sighed deeply as he trailed the backs of his fingers across his cheek. "You look and act as if you are complete; like there is nothing missing."

Marluxia smiled at that. "Of course I do. I am an element that lives its entire life without a heart and yet it is happy as it is. By feeding off of nature; its essence is a part of me, therefore I understand that I can live a happy life without one but at the same time I know what it is to want a heart as I am not just a simple plant or tree or flower. Nature is always flowing; never stopping. Where you are limited to the flow of the moon and its cycles; I am not hindered by such with nature because it always is."

Saïx smirked at that. "You could at least pretend that you are as bad off as the rest of us. Perhaps then you wouldn't be disliked so much."

It was Marluxia's turn to smirk. "You were the only one who ever disliked me for it." He then became very serious. "Do you still dislike me for it?"

Saïx pulled him flush against his chest and breathed deeply of his scent. "No."

Marluxia smiled into his neck. "I guess we will be okay then."

Saïx nodded his head as he pulled back from the assassin. "That we will be." He whispered as he leaned in. "That we will be." He repeated against his lips before he pulled the assassin into a deep passionate kiss.

Marluxia wasn't so shocked this time at the diviner's actions and found himself returning the kiss by fighting back against the tongue in his mouth and locking his fingers into his deep blue hair.

Saïx rolled them so that he was hovering above the assassin and while still making love to his mouth his fingers grabbed the zipper of his coat and quickly pulled it down. His fingers went to the flesh that was now revealed and he trailed the tips of his claws over every dip and rise of his chest.

Marluxia gasped into his mouth at the feel of his deadly claws drawing lazy designs across his chest before his eyes suddenly snapped open when the diviner began pulling at the zipper of his pants.

Saïx stared at the suddenly empty space beneath him and furrowed his brows. What happened? Where did he go? Better yet why did he vanish?

"Sorry…"

Saïx quickly turned and faced the flushed nobody standing at the end of the bed. His nose and cheeks held the tiniest of blush and he found it to be rather cute.

"I…" His lips pressed firmly together as his deep blues locked with confused ambers. "I'm…" He started again. "I don't know…" He tried for a third time.

Saïx stepped off the bed and walked towards the assassin. "You are not ready." He stated when they were face to face. He reached up and palmed his cheek. "In time then." He whispered then planted a quick kiss to his lips.

Marluxia smiled at him. "Thank you."

Saïx took a deep breath and smirked. "So tell me about our revenge." He nearly chuckled at the evil glint that suddenly appeared in the assassin's eyes and at the way his lips pulled up into a deadly smirk; that nearly rivaled his own.

xx

"Come on Luxord." Xigbar purred. "Don't be like that."

The gambler backed away from the free shooter. "What is wrong with you?"

Xigbar's single gold eye glinted as he stalked towards the object of his desires. "Don't run from me. You know you want it."

Blue eyes widened before he jumped to the side to avoid the nobody as he leapt at him. All around him beings were locked up together in various states of undress and locked together from hip to lip. Everything was going just fine until halfway through dinner when they all started attacking each other purring that they loved the other. What was even more strange was who was coupled up. Not that he ever expected any of them to get together but they were now and the matches just did not mix. Xaldin and Vexen, Zexion and Axel, Lexaeus and oddly enough Larxene, Demyx trying to impose on said female and her silent hero and finally Xigbar chasing after him.

He wondered why the superior wasn't at dinner; which was rather strange, but he figured he was just too busy. He also knew why Marluxia and Saïx weren't at dinner and that was because…

His thoughts trailed off as he realized just why everyone was acting they way they were. They were under the same influence that Saïx and Marluxia were supposed to be under. "Very clever." He smirked to himself before he had to once again dodge the advances of a swooning Xigbar.

Now if he could only figure out how XI and VII managed to get the others drugged up. It couldn't have possibly been from the food; as he ate his dinner and wasn't affected. He cast a quick glance to the table and it dawned on him. It was the tea; it had to be. He was the only one who didn't drink the iced tea; he preferred hot tea made fresh. Plus this explained why the Superior was mysteriously absent from dinner.

He locked stares with Xigbar's single eye. "Look…" He pointed behind the free shooter. "There's Luxord."

Xigbar furrowed his brow slightly in confusion before he turned and looked behind him; trying to find his love.

Luxord grinned before he vanished just in time to avoid Xigbar from seeing him go.

xx

"Enter" Xemnas stated from his chair in his personal library.

Luxord walked, shut the door, and moved to the seat across from his silver haired leader. Once he was comfortably seated his blue eyes locked with Xemnas' orange. "You knew."

Xemnas let a small smirk play on his lips. "I did. Number XI informed me of his plans. You weren't affected?"

"I don't drink that colored water." Luxord nodded. "I have higher standards than that."

"Aww… I see." Xemnas nodded. "So what is it I can do for you?"

Luxord stared at him for a moment in thought. "I am curious as to how number XI wasn't affected and all the others were. He seems to be immune to a lot more than the rest of us. If we can figure out why he is able to function while under the influence of such things and make it available to the rest of us; then I believe it would be beneficial to our cause."

Xemnas stared at the gambler in thought. "Perhaps you are correct. I will speak with him and try to discover his secret."

Luxord opened his mouth to respond just as the door burst open.

"There you are!" Xigbar chirped happily. "I have looking everywhere for you."

Luxord ground his teeth together. "I will be glad when this wears off." He stated to the silver being in front of him. "Let me know when that happens." He stated before he vanished.

Xemnas looked over at then now pouting free shooter.

"Where did he go?" Xigbar pouted.

"Perhaps he decided to meet you in his room." Xemnas answered then returned to his book.

Xigbar let a giant leer spread across his face. "Here I come darling." He swooned before he vanished from sight.

Xemnas shook his head and smirked. "Children" They better have their fun while they can as before too much longer things with the keyblade wielder will be getting serious and there won't be anytime for such antics.

xx

"See" Marluxia stated from the doorway.

Saïx stared at all the couples and knew he was going to have nightmares about this for a long time to come. So much skin and the noises coming from the couples was disgusting. "I see." He cringed. "And would have preferred to have never seen." He turned away from the door.

Marluxia closed the door and shrugged his shoulder. "It serves them right and I can't wait to see their faces when they come around and realize what they were doing with each other."

Now that was something he wouldn't mind seeing either but he wasn't going to sit around watching them currently just to wait for that moment.

"VII and XI I wish to speak with you." Xemnas stated as he walked past them. "Come to my office."

The two nobodies looked at each other before they followed after their Superior to his office.

xx

"And that's it." Marluxia stated with a shrug of his shoulder. "None of us can be immune to something that isn't part of our element."

Xemnas stared in thought at the nobody. "Interesting." He gave a small nod. "Perhaps it would be beneficial for us to have members that have an immunity to the elements that we have a weakness towards currently."

"Actually…" Saïx started. "The only one we are missing is your element's weakness."

"An element of light." Xemnas stated thoughtfully. "I wonder would it be possible to obtain the nobody of one of the carriers of light."

"You would have to turn them into a heartless first." Marluxia pointed out.

"One of them has to be weak to the darkness. We will monitor each one of them and determine who has the likelihood of being pulled into the darkness." Xemnas stated. "Then we will free their heart and obtain their nobody."

Saïx grinned evilly. "We will finally be able to complete our world and truly feel."

Xemnas nodded in agreement. "Once the others have regained their senses we will lay out a plan of action. Until then you are free."

Both Saïx and Marluxia rose to their feet and left the room. Once outside the office both of them stopped dead in their tracks when a naked Xigbar ran past them.

"Where are you my love?!"

Marluxia scrunched his nose. "I could have spent the rest of my existence without seeing that."

Saïx gave a curt nod of agreement. He was certain that that image was going to forever be burned into his mind; to haunt him for the rest of eternity.

"So what do you want to do now?" Marluxia questioned the diviner standing next to him.

"I believe it may be wise to escape here. I don't know if I can handle seeing another display like that one." He raised his hand and opened a portal.

"So where are we going?" Marluxia questioned as he followed the diviner into the darkness.

"Anywhere so long as there isn't so much bared flesh." Saïx stated as the portal closed around them.

xx

"Why are we in the jungle?" Marluxia questioned as stared up into the night sky.

"Both our elements." Saïx stated with a shrug of his shoulder as he moved to sit on the large tree root.

Marluxia turned to face the diviner and smiled. "Our elements mix well sometimes; don't they?" He questioned as looked around at the moonlit forest; little fireflies dancing on the wind and the moon reflecting off the water of the large pond.

Saïx gave a curt nod as he stared up at the moon. It wasn't the same as the heart shaped moon of Kingdom Hearts; but he could still feel the affects of this one none the less.

When he felt a presence in front of him he tilted his head down and locked stares with the nobody in front of him.

"What does it feel like to have the moon cast its rays over you?"

Saïx stared at the assassin for a moment in thought. "I would have to say it makes me feel almost real. Almost as if there is more to me than what I am. What about you and your nature?"

Marluxia sighed as he stared up at the big tree whose root Saïx was sitting on. "I guess it makes me feel the same. I don't achieve power from it like you do the moon; but it…" His brows furrowed. "Gives me strength to tap into my power?" He huffed slightly as he locked stares with the berserker. "I don't know how to explain it so that it makes any sense."

"What we are is unexplainable so I suppose that our powers would be the same."

"Yea; I guess you're right." Marluxia smiled at him before he turned his attention back to the tree.

Saïx stared up at the being in front of him; his pink hair reflecting the light of the moon, his deep blue eyes sparkling as they stared at the tree, and the oh so small smile on his lips. He looked perfectly beautiful standing in the middle of his element in the middle of the night.

Marluxia snapped his eyes to his companion when Saïx stood up in front of him and tangled his fingers in his hair. "What?" He whispered as the diviner pulled him in close.

"Nothing" Saïx smirked before he pulled the assassin in; locking their lips together.

Marluxia closed his eyes, placed his hands on Saïx's chest, and gently swirled his tongue against the tongue in his mouth. That wonderful tingling sensation began rolling all over his body and he could in no way keep the moan from finding its way up through his throat.

Saïx broke the kiss and began placing heavy kisses upon his neck, jaw, and up to his ear. He nibbled lightly upon his lobe as his fingers worked the zipper of his coat; pulling it open so that he could run his fingers along the dips and ridges of his perfectly sculpted chest.

Marluxia arched back when the diviner's lips landed on his chest; placing light kisses and grazing his deadly fangs upon his flesh. His fingers tangled into his hair and he pulled him closer. He knew what the diviner wanted from him and he wanted to give it to him; but something about the whole issue made him nervous. "Saïx" He whispered to get his attention.

"Hmm?" The diviner mumbled before he latched onto a hardened nipple as the tips of his claws trailed up and down his spine under his coat.

"I… Uh…" He bit his lip in order to clear the haze from his mind. "I'm… Unsure about this." He gasped when the berserker gave a slightly hard nip against his hardened little bud.

Saïx pulled back and locked stares with the assassin. "Does it frighten you?"

Marluxia shook his head slightly. "No…" A small blush spread across his nose to his cheeks. "It's just that…" He cast his eyes to the side as he couldn't say it while looking into those deadly golden eyes. "I'm scared."

If his hearing wasn't so sensitive he would haven't been able to hear what he had said and actually had to strain to do so. He reached up, palmed his cheek, and pulled him back so that he could look into his deep sapphire eyes. What he saw was not what he expected to see. "You remember something from your previous life."

Marluxia cast his eyes down as he nodded his head. "Yes" He whispered. "A heartless didn't steal my heart; I willingly gave it away."

Saïx stared at him with wide unbelieving eyes. "Why would you do that?"

Marluxia sighed deeply. "To make it end." He then let off a disgusted chuckled. "But it didn't."

Saïx sighed deeply before he sat down against the tree and pulled Marluxia down with him; so that he was sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest. "Tell me." He said with a nuzzle against his neck.

Again he sighed as he leaned his head back against his shoulder. "Before I became what I am now I lived a seemingly normal life." He snorted. "Well it looked normal anyway but it wasn't. My parents died when I was young and I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle." Another deep sigh expanded his chest. "Things were fine until I turned eleven or twelve."

He turned his head to the side to stare at the diviner. "You know it's funny; but some things about my previous life I can remember and other's I can't. Like I have always wondered if my hair was pink in my previous life or is it pink because of my element."

Saïx stroked his fingers through the stuff in question. "Perhaps both." He stated.

"Yea I guess." Marluxia nodded then lightly shook his head to get back on track. "Anyway; when I was about eleven something happened with my aunt..." His brows furrowed as he tried to remember what. "I think she was attacked by someone but anyway; my uncle blamed me for her..." He ground his teeth together. "I don't know what happened to her." He stated slightly annoyed.

Saïx smiled at his frustration. "It doesn't matter; we are talking about you. What happened to you?"

"Right. So whatever happened to my aunt my uncle blamed on me; because I didn't save her, and decided that beating me would make it better; but it didn't." He closed his eyes trying to will the memory away but it maintained its hold upon his mind. "Everyday he would beat me until he discovered a way to really make me pay. I became his whore." He whispered sadly.

"Everyday men would come to our house, pay my uncle for my time, and come to my room and have sex with me. Most of the time it was just a quick in and out; but other times they would drag it on for hours. Some would beat me, some would swear their undying love for me, and others would constantly tell me that I don't exist; that what they were doing with me wasn't real so they wouldn't have to accept what they did."

Saïx pulled him closer to him like he was trying to protect him from his past demons. "What did you do?"

"One day when my uncle left... I think. I crawled out onto the roof from my bedroom window and stared out at the forest. I would pray to be apart of nature; so that I could be free and not feel the pain. Every single night or when I wasn't expected to perform; I would sit outside and make the same wish over and over again. Then one day the heartless appeared." He smiled a small smile as he laced his fingers with the fingers resting on his belly.

"When they first started to appear I was afraid of them but then I started thinking that maybe they could free me from my hell. So one night after my uncle decided it was his turn to have his way with me and beat me for it; I crawled out onto the roof and begged the heartless to come and get set me free."

"And they did." Saïx nodded against his shoulder.

"They did." Marluxia smiled a small smile. "I was finally free." He sighed deeply.

"Yet you didn't die but became what you are now."

"Yes." The assassin whispered sadly. "I didn't know what I was at the time I only knew that part of me was missing. I awoke in the forest confused and alone. I didn't know what to do so I returned home only to have my uncle chase me off saying that I was cursed." He closed his eyes when he dropped his head back fully against the diviner's shoulder. "I don't know how old I was when I became a nobody; I just remember living in the forest, hiding from everyone and everything like a coward. I was even afraid of my own shadow." He opened his eyes and smirked suddenly. "Then one day a being dressed as we are now appeared and tried to coax me to him like I was some kind of a dog. That was the day I discovered my connection with nature."

"Xigbar" Saïx smirked.

Marluxia nodded his head. "Number II didn't know what to do as the plants of the forest were protecting me and they weren't weak to his brand of defense. Plants can take sufficient damage and still live." He grinned evilly remembering Xigbar's face when he would shoot up the plants only to have them keep coming after him. "It wasn't until he was hanging by his foot from a tree that I realized that we were the same."

Saïx set his chin on his shoulder and stared at the pond. "You didn't come with him right away." He stated as he vaguely remember Xigbar mentioning the boy and his plants.

Marluxia slightly shook his head. "No; I was worried that I was going to be stepping into something that I escaped from. Then Xemnas showed up and we talked about what we were, what his plans were, and what my options were. He told me that as a nobody that I had great powers and I could control darkness. I just needed to tap into the power buried within. He spent many months with me awakening the power I had hidden then he brought me to the Organization and you know the rest."

Saïx stared at the pond in thoughtful contemplation before he said anything. "So you think that I am going to beat you by being with me."

Marluxia shook his head. "No; I worry that I won't please you and you will leave me. I have never; or so I think, had someone treat me as gentle as you do and it scares me. I am used." He whispered sadly.

Saïx buried his face into his neck and placed light kisses upon his flesh. "It's not your fault your uncle did such things to you and you shouldn't continue to suffer from it. The shadows of your past are long and deep; but they can no longer hurt you unless you let them."

He mulled over the diviner's words before he turned to face him. "I suppose you are right. It's just hard when the memory refuses to fade. I can't remember what my parents looked like or even their names. I can't remember any happy moments from my past life but I can remember my uncle and what he did to me. Why can I only remember the pain and nothing else?"

"I do not know. I have no memories of my past life; I just know that I am." He stated with a caress to his cheek. "Your memories may be the key to your power and they may not; but you must face the demons of your past and realize that they do not control you."

Marluxia smiled at him. "Thank you." He said with a small nod before he gave the diviner a quick peck on his pale cheek.

Saïx grunted and leaned back against the tree as he stared at the assassin. He reached up and trailed the tip of his finger along his jaw to his chin where he gripped it with his thumb and forefinger and proceeded to caress his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

He had to wonder what it was about the assassin that drew his attention. To go from someone he loathed to someone he desired; there was no fathomable reason for it. Yet there was just something about the boy that drew him in and no matter how he tried to fight it he couldn't. "You are a weakness." He whispered absently.

Marluxia furrowed his brows at the statement. "I don't understand."

Saïx smirked. "So fragile like a flower yet powerful like a giant oak. Should you be plucked from your stem and pressed into a book or should you be chopped down to build shelter from the storms."

"Neither." Marluxia smiled. "I should remain as I am to bloom again and again or to create shade from the hot summer sun."

At that Saïx smirked. "Silly little flower; the moon can crush you or it can grant you a reprieve from the sun and caress you in its soft glowing light."

"The flower likes to look at the moon; it is beautiful." Marluxia whispered.

Saïx smirked at that. "What does the flower want from the moon?"

"Love" The assassin blushed slightly as he looked away.

Saïx spun him in his lap so that he was straddling his hips and used his fingers to force his blue eyes to lock with his amber. "I can not give you something I do not know. I can give you time and understanding, I can give you strength and acceptance, and I can give you my touch. That is all I have to give as there is nothing more within me."

Marluxia stared at the berserker and smiled. "That is love... I think." He nodded a small nod.

"Then so be it." Saïx smirked with a trail of his finger's though his pink hair expelling a few rose petals. _'Where did those things come from?'_ He had to wonder for probably the millionth time. Was the boy made up of nothing but rose petals? It was highly possible as they had no real idea as to where they really were aside from the darkness that resided within.

Marluxia tilted his head into the fingers stroking through his hair as his own fingers fisted into the berserker's coat. "Do you not find it strange?"

Saïx arched a brow as he locked stares with the assassin. "Hmm?"

"How in such a short time things between us have changed." He smiled.

"The future is unreadable." Saïx smirked. "Who knows what tomorrow will bring."

"If it's still like this; then whatever it brings is fine by me." He grinned with a trail of his fingers along the berserker's neck to his pointed ear. He trailed the tip of his finger along his ear before palmed his jaw and stared at him. "Will you..." He trailed off not sure how to pose his question.

Saïx tilted his head slightly to the side in question and waited patiently for him to find his words.

He tried to find the words but just couldn't bring them to his lips; so instead he leaned in and pressed their lips together; pouring what he wanted into the kiss.

Saïx pulled him back and stared at him. "No" He answered.

Marluxia drew his brows not understanding. "Why?"

"You are not ready." He stated calmly. "You must face your demons; otherwise no matter what you do you will never find peace." He grinned when he slumped in his lap. "Don't worry..." He started and trailed his knuckles along his cheek. "When the time comes we will both be ready."

"I guess." Marluxia sighed.

"You will see. I am right about this." Saïx said with a kiss to his neck. "Just give it time."

xx

"So are you guys together or what?" Axel demanded from his throne like chair.

"That is none of your concern." Saïx stated like they were discussing the weather.

"I bet they are." Larxene nodded.

"I could ask you the same thing." Marluxia stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the red head. "Are you and Zexion together?"

"No!" Axel bit out.

"Really?" Marluxia questioned with an arched brow. "It sure looked like you two were together." He smirked.

"That was..." Axel trailed off when Saïx cut him off.

"Do not lie number VIII. I saw you with my own eyes." He then turned and looked at the only female member of the Organization. "Do the names Lexaeus and Demyx mean anything to you?"

"Alright... Alright... I get your point." Larxene sighed in annoyance.

They all remained silent as the other members slowly appeared; nearly all of them had their hoods up to hide their faces. Saïx and Marluxia exchanged knowing glances before their attention was turned to Xemnas when he appeared in his seat.

Xemnas looked around the room at each being and stopped when he locked stares with number XI. "It seems that all of our pranksters were the ones who ended up pranked in the end." He stated with a glance around the room. "I hope we have all gotten our antics our of our systems as we need to refocus on our goal. Kingdom Hearts is getting closer and closer to completion everyday and we must make sure that the bearers of light stay on their path."

He nodded as if agreeing with himself. "Without the keyblade ability to free hearts from those mindless heartless we will never see our dreams come to frutition."

"So what is the plan of action?" Xaldin questioned from behind his hood and trying not to look at Vexen. A shiver rolled up his spine as the memory of the night before played through his head.

"I think we should just send him on meaningless missions just for the sake of collecting hearts. Nothing get accomplished for him and we gain what we seek the most." Marluxia stated with a shrug.

Xemnas stared at number XI and was once again struck with how intelligent he seemed to be; especially for someone who seemed so young. "I believe that would be beneficial to our cause." Xemnas nodded.

"What about that other boy; his friend, Ric something." Xigbar questioned not bothering to hide his face like most of the others.

"Yes he could be troublesome." Lexaeus agreed also not bothering to hide his face.

"He must be dealt with." Saïx stated as he locked stares with Xemnas.

"I will deal with him." Xemnas nodded. "We must keep them from knowing of our existence for the time being and keep them on track towards releasing more hearts to our Kingdom. Each of you will go to a world and release your heartless. They will draw the keyblade master and he will eliminate them adding more hearts to our Kingdom."

He then looked over at number XI. "You will set up false clues for him to follow in his search for his friends that will lead him to the other worlds."

Marluxia nodded before he vanished from sight.

"The rest of you will complete your missions quickly and return here. However you will make sure none see you. Is that clear?"

All heads around the room bobbed in the affirmative before they vanished from sight.

xx

Saïx flopped down on his bed and sighed in exhaustion. Who knew that spreading heartless was so much work; not to mention keeping a low profile at the same time? He just wanted to sleep for an eternity.

Heavy lids feel down over his tired ambers and sleep tugged at his senses. Just as he was about to submit to the darkness he felt a weight settle on his back. "Did you complete your task?" He questioned tiredly without opening his eyes.

"I did." Marluxia answered with a smile as he leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"No issues then?" Saïx nearly yawned.

"No" He answered before he slid off to the side and laid down next to the diviner. "Everything went perfectly."

Saïx grunted before he turned on his side and stared at the assassin. "Good. Now sleep." He ordered before he reached over and pulled the assassin against his chest and let his eyes fall closed.

Marluxia closed his eyes while breathing in the berserker's scent. He was certain that if moonbeams had a smell to them they would smell just like Saïx; the crisp scent of a winter's air. That's what it was he smelled like but at the same time he was warm like summer. Yet that was the way of the moon. It didn't know from seasons; it just always was and continued its cycle no matter what was occurring below it.

xx

He had been awaken in many ways since his arrival to the Organization. Yelled at by Xaldin, threatened to be burned awake by Axel, sheets yanked off by Luxord, and shot at by Xigbar; all of which nearly caused him to kill someone. However the way Marluxia decided to wake him up was by far the best.

His deep amber slowly opened meeting deep sapphire as fingers gently stroked through his hair.

"Xemnas is waiting for you." He whispered.

Saïx took a deep breath. "He can wait." He smiled a small smile and noted that it was only around Marluxia that he ever really smiled a real smile. _'Why was that?'_ He dismissed the question as he stared at the assassin. He tightened his hold around his waist; pulling him in closer. "First..." He stated with a light drag of his lips across Marluxia's.

Marluxia knotted his fingers into the diviner's cobalt hair and shifted his face so that their lips connected. It was his turn to make love to Saïx's mouth and by damn he was going to win the battle against his tongue this time.

He traced every inch of the diviner's mouth he could reach and caressed his tongue like it was a long lost lover just returned.

Saïx rolled them over so that the assassin was lying atop him without breaking the kiss before he powered his way into his mouth; showing him who was really in charge.

Marluxia was the first to pull back nearly lightheaded from the lack of oxygen; or was it from the kiss?

Saïx looked up at him and once again found himself smiling as he stared at Marluxia's lips. Slightly swollen and glistening from the wetness of their kiss; it was truly a beautiful sight. "What does Xemnas want?"

It took Marluxia to get his head in order as it seemed to be swimming. "You were the only one who didn't report the status of your mission."

"The fact that I am back safe and sound should tell him how my mission went." He nearly huffed.

Marluxia shrugged his shoulder. "Xemnas likes reports. He has this thing for reading I guess."

Saïx was tempted to roll his eyes but fought the urge down. He gave a quick peck to the being above him before he slid him off his body and rose from the bed. "Now I will have to turn in a report on why my report was late." He shook his head in disgust. "I'm just waiting for the day when he demands a report on every little thing we do." He snorted before he opened a portal and left.

Marluxia lay on the bed smiling contently to himself. He would have never thought that he and Saïx would have ever become this close and truthfully he was loving it.

His smile suddenly fell from his lips as he remembered something Saïx had said to him when they were in the jungle. _' You must face your demons; otherwise no matter what you do you will never find peace.'_

How was he supposed to face his past? It was like a dark demon that haunted him from the deepest corners of his mind.

He drew his brows in thought before he got up from the bed and left the room. He needed help with this one and only knew of one being who could help him... Zexion.


	4. The End

Here ya go the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Zexion closed the book in his hand and stared at Marluxia. "What can I do for you?"

Marluxia sighed a deep sigh before he told him the story of his past. "So you see I need to face my inner demons but I'm not quite sure how to go about it and I was hoping you would be able to tell me where to start."

"Hmm..." Zexion stated in thought as he brought his hand up to his chin. "I believe in order for you to face them you have to remember them."

Marluxia drew his brows. "That doesn't make any sense. I remember them everyday."

"No that's not what I mean. I mean you have to remember them in detail. Remember every feeling you ever felt, every thought that went through your mind, everything right down to the smallest of details." He took a deep breath. "You essentially have to relive everything that happened to you so that you can accept that it happened, remove the blame from yourself, and forgive your uncle for what he did. Only then will you be able to move on." He nodded. "But I must warn you it will not be easy and you may end up causing harm to those around you."

Marluxia stared at him with wide eyes. "So what am I supposed to do? I don't want my past to cause problems around here."

Zexion nodded his head in understanding. "That is why you will have to face them in a location that is comforting to you and preferably with someone you trust to help you through it. Like I said it will not be easy but if you have support then it will be easier to cope once it is all over."

Marluxia stared at him for several long moments in thought. "I guess I have no choice then."

Zexion nodded. "And I strongly suggest that you go to an area where you can exact your rage. Nothing is as therapeutic as destruction."

Marluxia smirked at that; the idea of destruction sounded rather exciting. "Thank you." He nodded before he vanished.

"Good luck." Zexion sighed before he returned to his book.

xx

Saïx walked down the hall towards his room passing Xigbar and Axel who were carrying boxes and cursing under their breaths about pink haired ass holes and bedrooms. The comment about pink hair caught his attention and he made his way down to Marluxia's room.

Upon entering the room he found said assassin standing in the middle of his garden grinning evilly. "You seem rather pleased with yourself."

Marluxia stared at the berserker. "Lets just say that II and VIII played a prank the just keeps on paying back."

Saïx snorted. "It serves them right."

Marluxia nodded then suddenly became very serious. "I need to talk to you about something."

Saïx drew his brows slightly. "What is it?"

Marluxia closed his eyes took a deep breath then locked stares with the berserker. "I talked to Zexion about my past and he told me the best way to face it. He says that I will need someone to help me."

"And you want my help." Saïx nodded.

"If you would. I would rather it be you than someone else; but if you can't I suppose Lexaeus or Xaldin would help me or maybe Luxord." He stated as he stared at the ground. "They are the only other one's I would trust besides you."

"When?" Saïx questioned as he closed the distance between them so that they were only an arms length apart.

"I was hoping that we could do this as soon as possible and it could take a few days." He sighed. "We would have to get a leave from Xemnas."

Saïx stared at him in thought for a moment. "I will speak with Xemnas and we will leave shortly after."

"Thank you." Marluxia smiled a small smile. "Also Zexion said that I would need to go somewhere that is peaceful to my element but somewhere where I can take out my anger when it comes to that point."

"We can go to the jungle." Saïx nodded.

"No; not there." Marluxia flushed slightly. "That place is special."

Saïx smirked. "Very well then. Perhaps wonderland or port royal."

Marluxia cocked his head slightly. "I think wonderland would be the best choice; nature." He nodded.

"I will speak with Xemnas and leave upon my return then." He gave a caress to the assassin's cheek before he turned and left to head back to Xemnas' office. "You will owe me for all the reports I will have to write on this one." He stated as he walked through the door.

"And I know just how to pay you." Marluxia whispered to the now empty doorway.

xx

Xemnas stared at his second in command in thought. "What exactly is the purpose of this leave?"

"It is concerning number XI. I do not know if you are aware of his past or not but he has strong memories of his life before becoming one of us."

"I am aware of his past." Xemnas nodded.

Saïx nodded. "He wishes to release the hold it has upon him."

"And to what end would this serve?" Xemnas questioned as he locked his fingers together on the desk.

He was never one to really lie to his Superior but in this case a little white lie wasn't going to hurt... he hoped anyway. "It would give him more control over his powers and possibly make him stronger."

He knew the berserker wasn't being honest; but since he hadn't had to deal with Saïx and his broody behavior he figured he would grant him his leave. "Very well; I will give you four days." He nodded. "I will expect a full report on this upon your return."

Saïx wanted to groan but suppressed it. Marluxia was right; Xemnas really had a thing for reports and he had to wonder why he never noticed it before. "I will have it all on your desk the day after we return." He said as he rose to his feet.

Xemnas nodded then returned to the report he was working on when the diviner entered his office.

As he walked out of the office Demyx walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" The nocturne stated nervously.

"Yes" Xemnas stared at his youngest member. "It's regarding this report you turned in. You are able to write are you not?"

Demyx nodded his head.

Xemnas held the report up in front of the little nocturne. "Then perhaps you could tell me what this says."

Demyx leaned in and stared at the paper and scratched his head. "I don't know."

"You wrote it and have no idea what it say?" Xemnas questioned before he handed the paper to number IX. "You will sit there until you are able to read it and explain to me why you turned in something so illegible as that."

Demyx groaned and slumped down in the chair.

Saïx nearly chuckled as he closed the door and made his way to Marluxia.

xx

Saïx sat on a giant mushroom staring at the assassin who was staring at nothing in particular. He arched a brow when blue eyes settled on him.

"I don't know where to start." Marluxia stated with furrowed brows.

"Do you understand the concept of meditation?" Saïx questioned from his seat.

"Not really." Marluxia admitted.

Saïx slid off the mushroom, walked over to a large tree, and sat beneath it. "Sit" Once the assassin was seated before him he began.

"Meditation is the state in which the mind and the body flow as one through your energy. Through your energy you release all thoughts and tap into the darkest recesses of your mind and bring forth past memories."

Marluxia furrowed his brows. "I'm not sure I understand. If you release all thoughts how are you supposed to reach your memories?"

Saïx stared at him for a moment in thought. "Think of your element. Nature never thinks about why it is or how it is; it just is. It allows its energy to guide it to become a tree or a flower and through that energy it knows which way to face to see the sun and when to sleep for the change of seasons. In order for you to find that energy you must release your mind and allow your energy to take it's natural flow instead of controlling how it flows."

"So I need to let nature guide me?"

Saïx nodded his head. "Nature doesn't have any preconceived thoughts about what it is or how it came to be. It does not know from right or wrong. In order for you to reach that state you must release your mind to nature and let it guide you. Tap into that inner flow that is your element; find your center so to speak, and you will be able to bring forth the secrets that are hidden deep within your mind."

"I guess I could try it." He stated thoughtfully.

"Remember do not allow any other energies to disrupt the flow of your own energy; such as mine. Block out all things except those that are your element and let nature be your guide."

Marluxia sighed deeply, closed his eyes, and began focusing on the nature around him; trying to grasp onto its energy.

"Do not force it." Saïx stated. "Set your mind free and nature will take control on its own."

Another sigh expanded his chest and he let go of all thoughts in his mind. A light buzzing sensation ghosted over his skin and became stronger with every thought he set free.

He could feel the energy of nature all around him and allowed it to flow through him instead of just around him. He could feel the state of just being; not as a nobody, not as a somebody, but just as a part of something that couldn't be seen yet at the same time was.

His mind drifted through recent memories; his conversation with Saïx, taking over Axel's and Xigbar's rooms, his mission, the meeting; back and back his mind cycled through all events. Each memory giving way to an older one; some he thought he had forgotten.

Soon the memories of his life before he became nobody began to appear. The dark room his uncle kept him in, the beatings, the rapes, the faces of unknown people holding him down. Yet the memories didn't stop there. They continued back to his aunt and her warmth, her love, and her compassion for him over the loss of his parents.

A smile played on his lips as he remember the woman who had cared for him and filled in the void of the loss of his parents and the love they gave to him. Her scent vaguely played across his senses; always she smelled of fresh baked bread, his favorite. She would always make it for him.

Then there were eyes; angry, jealous eyes. That always looked at him with hatred; dark almost black eyes. Those eyes that wished he never came there; accused him of ruining their life, passed the judgment of death every time they looked at him.

It was those eyes. Those dark black eyes filled with so much hatred for him; those eyes that promised pain, not just physical but every kind of pain conceivable. Those eyes that told him that if they couldn't have her to themselves no one would have her. Those eyes that filled with rage and pleasure as hands wrapped around her neck and removed the life from her body.

Hands; large hands that hit him, threatened death if he told. Hands that locked him in his room with a mouth that said: _'Welcome to hell.'_ That mouth that would pull up into a sneer when he would ask for food, to use the bathroom, to go outside.

The mouth that leered evilly when it would speak of his purpose. Eyes, mouth, nose... the face that would watch with wicked pleasure as he was raped by strangers. The hand that would hold out and accept the money from his forced pain and pleasure.

The laugh that would echo through the room at the tears that stained his cheeks. The hard voice that would demanded that he cleans up the blood so none would see what happened here. The voice that said I killed the one's who loved you.

His parents; he killed his parents. He could see them now his mother; her smile so much like her sister's, his beloved aunt. He could almost feel her fingers stroking through his hair as she hummed a nameless tune when he would wake from a nightmare. Adora; that was her name, it meant beloved one and she was.

Soon another face appeared; a strong face with eyes just like his own. His father; his powerful father who he thought would never fall to anyone or anything. He was a warrior that killed and protected their home; yet to his family he was gentle, kind, loving and adored his family. Valeray was his name; meaning strong, and he was.

But he wasn't; he allowed his brother-in-law to kill him. Why? How? It was those eyes; those black black eyes. So much jealousy they held. He remembered when the would come to visit with his wife. They scared him when he was young and he would run and hide in his mothers garden every time they came to visit.

Then one day all he ever saw were those black eyes. No more eyes of love, of happiness, caring, just hatred and hatred for him alone. Those black eyes took away everything he ever loved and turned him into a toy for their own personal amusement. Those eyes that carried the name of Porter; the gate keeper and he was. He controlled the gates to hell.

It was his fault; it was Porter's fault. He didn't do anything wrong to deserve such pain from his uncle; yet he took away everything.

Marluxia snapped his eyes open; they were wide, wild, filled with emotions that a nobody shouldn't have. Slowly he rose to his feet, produced his scythe, and released his rage.

Saïx was no fool he could feel it coming and retreated to a nearby tree in order to not be seen but still able to watch. Had Marluxia seen him; he would see the face of the one that hurt him so, and no amount of words would have been able to convince him otherwise.

He watched from afar as trees, dirt, grass, and anything within reach of the assassin met a brutal end. Threats of death poured from the assassin's lips along with the many words of hatred. He watched as he called for his heartless and easily eliminated those as well. He kept fighting until there was nothing left; until there was no energy to keep him going, the last of it was used to let off a mighty scream that cursed the one who had hurt him so in his previous life.

Marluxia kneeled on the ground panting from the exertion of his battle with an unseen foe; an enemy that had long since vanished from his life. Did he still live? He didn't know and he didn't care. He was free; finally free of the pain of his uncle. Never again would he be able to hurt him as he himself was no longer that boy but something different and powerful. He was the Graceful Assassin that no longer had a heart to care but could remember.

He could remember before the pain; his parents and his aunt who loved him more than their own lives. He could remember the warmth that radiated from them, the smiles, the games, the togetherness. Yes he could remember the happy times with them and let the darkness pass. It could no longer control him; he controlled the darkness now and he could manipulate it into anything he wanted. No one could take that away from him.

He was darkness inside and out; and his darkness wasn't solitary. There were others like him that controlled darkness; others that didn't hurt him, teased him yes but never hurt him. None of them had any notion of love but they understood unity and what was group unity if not a family of sorts. They were his new family that looked out for him, supported him, listened to him, made him a part of them.

He was never truly alone and he preferred it that way. They were all there; always. Xemnas and his need to keep them together and focused so that they could have their own world to call home.

Xigbar and Axel with their antics. Luxord and his games. Zexion and his wisdom. Lexaeus and Xaldin; power and their strategic minds. Demyx; his music and child like innocence. Larxene with her sadistic humor. Vexen and his failed experiments. Himself that created a beautiful sanctuary for them all to enjoy.

Then there was the last; the one he started out hating, the one who made him smile and would smile back. The one who accepted his wisdom and returned it in kind. The one who made him realize that feelings didn't just come from the inside but outside as well.

He would kiss him and make him forget his dark past. Cup his cheek and smile a smile that none had ever seen; a smile that was only ever reserved for him. Saïx would hold him while he slept and whisper promises in his sleep. He was sure the diviner didn't know he spoke in his sleep and he would never tell him of it. It was his own little secret; lying there listening to his deep voice speak his dreams.

Sometimes they were about him others were just nonsense of whatever he was dreaming about; yet he listened anyway. He listened for any secrets the diviner would reveal in his dreams and he listened for comfort to know that it was him there beside him and not another that would cause him pain.

His eyes would eventually fall closed with the diviner as the last thing he would see and the first when he would awaken. Always there as he was now. Gold eyes; that weren't black, that didn't hold hatred and jealousy, no promises of pain; only ones of acceptance.

Hands that would caress him and hold him; they never held out for anything except for him to grab onto and hold. A mouth that no longer held words of dislike but words of support and a notion of love. He was the angel to his devil; the angel that gave him the strength to cast his devil away. His angel that was there; waiting to grant him his next level of support.

He looked up at the diviner leaning against the tree that was missing half of its branches and locked stares with his deep ambers. "Perhaps its better that we can't feel." He tested; to hear the diviner's wisdom in response.

"Without feelings we wouldn't know one emotion from the next. To experience pain or joy gives us a purpose to our existence. The notions of feelings we have now are what gives us motivation to move forward; without them what would be the point to living?"

Marluxia smiled a small smile. "Is there a point to our so called existence?"

"If there is we have yet to find it; so we keep searching." Saïx stated with a small shrug. "Everything has a purpose; even us. Yes we are nobodies but if we were truly nobodies would we even be here at all?"

Marluxia slowly rose to his feet sluggishly. "We are trapped between something and nothing. I guess we need to decide which side we want to be on and head in that direction."

"That is what each one of us has to choose for themselves. So which do you choose?"

"I choose to be me with all my past still attached. I will take the pain that comes with it and the joy that will take it all away." He nodded.

Saïx held out his hand to the assassin. "Then it is time to remember the joy that will take away the pain but first you must grant your forgiveness or joy will never come."

Marluxia sighed deeply before he slipped his hand into the diviner's. "It will not be easy."

"No; that it won't but you will find the strength to do so." Saïx nodded before he opened a portal and led the assassin through it.

xx

Marluxia stood against the large tree in the jungle; the same tree that they were sitting under when Saïx told him he had to face his past. He locked stars with the being standing in front of him and waited for him to respond to his question.

"Forgiveness is a form of acceptance. You have to accept that it happened but you must also remove blame from all parties involved." He closed his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest, and sighed before he continued. "If you do not remove the blame from yourself or the one who committed the wrong against you; you will never be free of your past." He looked at the assassin leaning against the tree. "You can face the demons time and time again but unless forgiveness is granted they will continue to haunt you. In order to grant your forgiveness you will need to face your demons again only you will not see them as a memory. You must manifest them into something real that can be released once forgiveness is granted."

Marluxia cocked his head slightly. "Like what? What would I use to make them real?"

"Whatever you desire." Saïx stated with a shrug. "To make them real you must cast the image from your mind onto another object so that your demons aren't just inside but an external force."

Marluxia looked around their special spot and drew his brows. "If I use this place will I not end up disliking it because of my past?'

"No" Saïx stated with a curt nod. "This place will always hold the memory of freedom and the beginnings of a new path. It is the new that grants you the strength to walk away from the old."

Pink brows furrowed. "How do you know all of this?"

Saïx smirked. "I spoke with Zexion before we departed and he guided me through what would need to be done."

"Of course; our resident encyclopedia." Marluxia snorted. He suddenly sighed as became serious. "Don't I risk casting them on to you and throwing you away?"

"It is a possibility but only if you choose to cast them onto me." He bent down, picked up a rock, and handed it to the assassin. "You can cast them onto this rock, a leaf, a branch, or anything you want. It is for you to decide."

Marluxia looked around the area and shrugged his shoulder. "I guess I could use a rock. It seems rather ridiculous."

"It is." Saïx agreed. "Yet if it frees you of your demons then what harm can it cause?"

"I suppose." Marluxia shrugged then took the rock from Saïx's hand. "So do I talk to the rock and tell the rock I forgive it?" He snorted. "It sounds even more idiotic when put that way."

Saïx smirked. "Something like that and yes I agree. Sit."

Marluxia took a seat under the tree with rock still in hand. "Okay now what?"

Saïx sat down in front of him and stared at the object in question. "What you must do is stare at it and conjure the face of the one you want to forgive and cast the face onto the rock. Do not look at anything other than the rock. You must stay focused on the object in your hand until it manifests itself into what you see in your mind. Then you will grant it your forgiveness and cast it away so that you may move forward onto your new path."

"It still sounds absurd but I have come this far so why not." He shrugged then stared at the rock.

"Let all things fall away from around you." Saïx nodded. "Nothing exists except for you and the one who hurt you."

Marluxia sighed deeply and concentrated on the rock. All sounds fell away from his ears, the ground dropped from beneath him, no light, no dark, just him and his uncle alone in the vast nothingness that was what was left of himself and a time long ago.

_"Well if it isn't the little bastard. What do you want?" Porter sneered. "Did you miss me and come back for more?"_

Marluxia narrowed his deep blues. "I would rather die than return to you." He hissed.

"Well if the little man didn't finally go and grow himself a spine."

"At least I have one." Marluxia bit back. "You are a coward that..." He trailed off. "No that is not what I am here for." He stated with a deep sigh. "I came here to grant you my forgiveness."

"Forgiveness? For what?" Porter mocked. "You should be on your knees thanking me for turning you into a man."

"Thanking you? I am nothing; an empty shell, and you think I should thank you for that?" He scoffed. "You are even more insane than I thought you were."

"You got what you deserved."

Black eyes bored into his chest and it was taking all he had not to kill him on the spot. "Did I? Tell me uncle..." His voiced was laced with venom. "What did I ever do to deserve this?!" He questioned with a wave of his hand down his front. "No what did I ever do to deserve your contempt?"

"You got everything out of them." He hissed. "They gave you everything they were and there was nothing left for anyone else. It was always about you. I had to get rid of them because your selfishness made me do it."

"Don't you dare blame your evil deeds on me." Marluxia hissed back. "You killed them all with your own bare hands for YOUR own selfish reasons. And in the end what did you really gain? Nothing. You are less than what I am now and I am nothing; but I still have what you don't."

"Oh?" Porter questioned with arms crossed over his chest and dark brow raised. "And do tell what is it you have that is so great? You have not parents to swoon all over you; lavishing you with their words of love, no aunt to cook for you and tell you stories as you lay in bed. You have nothing."

Marluxia's lips pulled up into an evil grin. "I may be nothing but that doesn't mean I have nothing. I have a family that watches out for me and stands by me when I need them. They grant me their powers as I grant mine to them. All you have to stand by you is the blackness of your soul and nothing more. Forever you will be alone as you so deserve. However I still forgive you for every single thing you have ever done to me."

"Your forgiveness means nothing to me." He growled.

"Nor did I expect it to. I don't do this for you; I do it for me. I didn't come here seeking your acceptance I only came here grant my forgiveness; whether you take it or not bares no concern to me. You are nothing but a memory of my past and that is all you will ever be. You can never hurt me again."

Saïx watched the rock fly across the pond before it landed in the water causing larger water drops to spray out around it. He turned back to the assassin sitting in front of him.

"It's over." Marluxia sighed.

"Almost" Saïx nodded.

"What do you mean almost?" The assassin questioned tiredly.

"You must choose the new path in which you wish to walk." Saïx nodded. "Acceptance and forgiveness have released you from your past yet they are still tied to you. The path you will take towards your future will bare the strings of the past; but you must choose which part of your past will lead you to your future."

"I'm not really liking all this philosophical stuff." Marluxia nodded. "And why are you talking like that?"

Saïx arched a brow. "It is wisdom not philosophy that I give you."

"Sounds the same to me." He snorted.

Saïx dismissed his statement. "So which will you choose?"

Marluxia knew that his answer to the question was a major turning point in his non-existent life. Yet for as much as he didn't exist he could be seen, heard, and touched; did that not make him real? "I choose the path that contains all my memories; good and bad. They are the past and they can no longer affect me now."

Saïx nodded his head. "It will be a path that will test you and make you question everything you know."

Deep sapphire's locked with his ambers. "So long as I don't walk it alone then anything that comes my way I can easily face."

"Perhaps there is hope for you yet." Saïx smirked.

Marluxia snorted. "Are we done with all this philosophical crap?"

Saïx arched a brow. "You no longer wish to be imparted with my vast amounts of wisdom?"

"Is that what you call it? Sounds more to like Zexion filling your head with all his insight that he acquired from those he reads about and wished he was."

"As much as Zexion deems himself a scholar; I am much older and wiser."

Marluxia leveled him with a pointed stare. "First off; you have no idea how old you are and secondly, how can you know so much when you have no recollection of your past life? I reiterate; you got it all from Zexion."

Saïx leaned towards the assassin slightly. "Flowers are meant to look at and admire for their fragrance. They were created without a tongue and now I know why."

Marluxia gave a look of mock hurt. "Yes and the moon has a tendency towards moodiness. Always chasing the sun in an attempt to outshine it; one day half of itself, another a sliver, and yet another where no eyes can see it. It is so selfish that it only comes out during the night if it so desires to do so; and only during one night of its cycle is it truly itself." He followed the diviner's lead and leaned in towards him slightly. "So tell me glorious moon which night are you your grand shining self?"

"When least expect it." He smirked.

"Like now" Marluxia quickly retorted.

Saïx smirked. "Perhaps; perhaps not. Perhaps this is my one night that where no eyes are meant to lay upon me."

"I can see you."

"Can you? Or do you see only what I want you to see."

Marluxia waved his hand through the air. "Fine" He sighed. "You win. You are the great scholar Saïx; all knowing and all seeing. I can not compete." He slumped back against the tree and stared up at the canopy of branches.

Saïx turned and leaned against the tree next to him and sighed deeply.

Marluxia smiled a small smile at the feel of Saïx sitting next to him. "How long until we go back?"

"Two days."

Marluxia furrowed his brows. "Two days? I thought you said we had about four."

"We did when we left. We spent nearly two full days in Wonderland."

"Really? It doesn't seem like we were there that long. It felt like a day; max."

"For you perhaps." Saïx stated as he leaned his head back against the tree and watched the shadows of the forest grow as the sun settled in for the night.

"So what are we going to do with the rest of our time off?"

"Whatever we want." Saïx smirked knowing exactly what he was going to do.

Marluxia turned and looked at the berserker. "That leaves us with a lot of options."

Saïx turned his head and met Marluxia's stare head on. "Do you have something in mind?"

A few petals fell from his hair when he shook his head slightly. "No; do you?"

"I might." He smirked. "I just might."

Marluxia narrowed his deep blues on his companion. "What are you thinking?"

Saïx turned his attention back to the setting sun and smirked. "You will soon find out."

xx

Marluxia couldn't take it anymore. Saïx was up to something and he wanted to know what; but the stubborn berserker was maintaining his silence on the matter. It was irritating him to no end and he was sure it was only a matter of time until he snapped.

Saïx watched the assassin pace back and forth in front him and couldn't keep the wicked grin off his lips. Watching Marluxia's frustration was rather interesting as he seemed so much like a spoiled child. Not to mention that the assassin had no idea as to what he was up; which to anyone else it would have been obvious.

The night wavered on, the moon was nearly to its zenith, and Marluxia was at his wits end. He stared down at the diviner sitting peacefully under the tree and snapped. "What?!"

Saïx arched a brow at him. "I have said nothing." He stated calmly.

Marluxia narrowed his deep blue eyes. "I know." He hissed. "And that's the problem."

"You wish to converse then?" He knew he was taunting the assassin and he was actually enjoying watching him lose his calm.

"No!" He bit out. "I want to know what is going through that head of yours. You are up to something; I just know it."

"And what is it you think I am up to? I have done nothing but sit here watching you pace around like a wild animal." He stated smoothly. "If either of us were up to something I would suspect that it was you who was pondering uncouth deeds."

He wanted to hit him so bad. He could feel his fingers curling into a fist to do just that.

Saïx couldn't help himself he just had to egg him on; it was just too cute, watching him fuss and fidget. "Is the night air causing you some sort of ill?"

Marluxia stared at him; eyes wide and spinning. "I am not ill. It's you!" He growled with a hard stare. "You are sitting there..."

"Yes I am sitting here enjoying the calm and the peace of the forest and it is you who is disrupting it with all your grumbling and pacing." He cut him off.

He could nearly see the moment in which Marluxia was going to attack him and decided that it was time to bring it to an end. As calm as a slow running spring he rose to his feet and stepped up to the frustrated assassin. "My poor little flower." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "Caught in a mighty wind storm and there's no shelter to protect it." He finished with a caress to his cheek.

"Do not mock me." Marluxia bit back; not returning any of the touches. His arms hung limply at his sides and he continued to glower at the blue haired berserker.

"This is what I was up to." He whispered before he sucked on his bottom lip before pressing his tongue into his mouth.

Still he remained in Saïx's arms not touching but he did return the kiss. His mind was spinning and he didn't know if he should be angry with the berserker or fall headlong into his embrace; so he just stayed as he was letting Saïx lead the way.

A small gasp tore from his lips when Saïx broke the kiss and began nipping his way down his neck; yet his arms still didn't find the muscle to work.

Saïx reached up and pulled the zipper of his coat down until the leather parted revealing his sculpted chest. He lavished his chest with light kisses as he pushed the garment from his shoulders.

Marluxia could do nothing but focus on staying upright. Saïx seemed to have a million sets of lips and hands that felt as if they were caressing and kissing every inch of his body all at once.

Saïx used his limp stated to lower him to the ground where he continued to explore his exposed flesh with his lips; until he found a hard little nipple and latched onto it; nipping at it with his teeth and flicking over it with his tongue.

He then trailed his way down over his quivering stomach where he nipped at the little dip in his belly as his fingers easily worked the button and zipper of his pants. He rose up and trailed his hand down his leather covered legs; lightly ghosting his finger over the bulge in his pants, before he made quick work of his boots.

Marluxia gasped deeply when he felt the cool air of the night ghost over his suddenly bared flesh when Saïx slid his pants down his legs. He was having a sensation overload and couldn't seem to focus. A hiss tore from his lips seemingly in pain when Saïx's hot flesh connected with his own when the diviner came down on top of him and nip upon his bottom lip before burying his tongue deep into his mouth.

That was about the time his arms decided that they did in fact work as he tangled his finger into his deep cobalt hair; that seemed a lot darker in the shadows of the night.

"Saïx broke the kiss, sat up, and lightly trailed his fingers down across his chest, over his abdomen, and through his pink curls; tracing lazy shapes just around the base of his hard cock. He smirked when the deadly assassin arched his back off the grassy forest floor; a deep moan of ecstasy tearing from his lips.

Marluxia nearly exploded right there when a sharp deadly claw lightly trailed up his length, swirled around his tip, before it trailed down the other side. It was strange to think of something so deadly being so gentle; just the thought of his claws always sent a shiver down his spine.

He watched through cracked lids as the diviner rose up and began stripping himself of his remaining clothing. His pale skin seemed to glow under the moonlight and he briefly wondered if what he was seeing was actually Saïx's power radiating from his body. Whatever it was he wanted to feel it against his own flesh so that they could become one with each other.

He rolled up onto his knees when he was finally free of all his clothes and began laying kisses across his flat stomach while his fingers trailed down his sides, over his hips, down the backs of his legs, and back up again.

Saïx dropped his head back and nearly growled in pleasure when Marluxia trailed his tongue over his length. It felt divinely and more so when his lips wrapped around him and began pulling him deep into his hot cavern. He locked his fingers into his pink hair and even though his eyes were closed he could see the pink petals falling down around him and vanishing before they hit the ground.

Marluxia stared up at the diviner watching his face contort in pleasure and would have smirked if his lips weren't already busy doing something a little more important.

He couldn't take it any more; he had to have him and had to have him now. Saïx pulled Marluxia from him and pushed him back on his back as he came down; covering his body with his own. He trailed kisses across his cheek to his ear. "It may hurt." He whispered before he nipped upon the appendage.

"It will be okay. I trust you." Marluxia whispered back then let off a small moan at the feel of Saïx's hard length rubbing against his inner thigh.

Saïx pulled back and stared down at the assassin and when his blue eyes locked with his own he began pushing into him slowly.

Their eyes remained locked with each other; neither daring to look away, as they slowly united as one. Neither daring to look away for fear that one might disappear and never be seen again.

A grunt that sounded almost painful tore from the diviner's lips when he was finally seated deep within his beauitful assassin. He was so tight and seemed to get tighter with every single squeeze of his inner muscles.

Marluxia wrapped his fingers around the berserker's forearms and held on tightly as Saïx began a slow pace of rocking him across the grass. His eyes feel closed and his back arched up as a deep moan tore from his lips when Saïx hit that wonderful spot within. He planted his feet on the ground and push up against every slow inward thrust of his lover.

There was nothing wild about what they were doing as both of them considered this to be a moment of love; their version of it anyway. They didn't know if this was what beings who were in love felt and they didn't care; this was their time, their union, two nobodies showing the other what they would feel for the other if they could truly feel.

Saïx placed his hands on either side of the assassin's head; forcing Marluxia to grips onto his sides. He then leaned down and began making sweet love to his hot mouth; while still maintaining his slow, pleasurably torturious, pace.

When Marluxia trailed his fingers down his sides to his fleshy bottom and dug his fingers into his skin; pulling him closer and deeper, Saïx broke the kiss, arched back, and let off a deep groan of pleasure. Through his cracked lids he could see the nearly full moon hanging over head and would have smirked if his face wasn't contorted with pleasure. The moon and nature coming together as one under the moon and surrounded by nature; it seemed like this was how it was supposed to be.

He turned his head back down to his lover under him when Marluxia whispered his name; and smiled when their eyes locked. "So perfect." He growled as he stared into his sparkling sapphires.

Marluxia licked his lips rather seductivly; causig the diviner to stare at his now glistening lips. "Please it hurts so bad…" He panted.

"Yes" Saïx responded and complied with his plea by picking up speed and adding more power to his thrusts.

Marluxia reveled in the feel of the grass rubbing against his back as he was rocked back and forth. It only seemed to enhance the feel of Saïx's body against his own and the full feeling of having the diviner buried so deep within him. He was so close to reaching his end that when Saïx growled out his name he couldn't hold it in any longer and exploded into oblivion while the diviner's name tore from his lips.

A snarl tore from said diviner's lips at how tightly the assassin was squeezing around him. Marluxia's fingernails were near to tearing into his flesh and he couldn't take it anymore. He gave one last powerful thrust before he joined his little flower in the depths of nothingness and light.

Marluxia wrapped his arms around the diviner when he collapsed down on him and both panted into the other's neck; waiting for the intense high they were on to bring them back down. He caressed his fingers through his silky blue hair and grinned nearly stupidly to himself. "I wonder…" He whispered thoughtfully into his pointed ear. "When Xemnas finally creates our world will it feel as good or better when we join as one?"

Saïx lifted up and stared down into his face. "Perhaps better but does it matter?"

Marluxia lightly shook his head. "No; as long as we are together then that's all that will matter." He smiled.

Saïx caressed his cheek and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "And we will be until our time is up." He smiled back before he laid down on the grass and pulled the pink haired assassin flush against his bared chest. He buried his nose into his pink hair and inhaled deeply of his scent before his eyes drooped closed. Yep nature wasn't so bad; and it was quite pleasing to the body, he decided and squeezed his lover close with a silent promise that they would always be together.


End file.
